It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices
by Hogwarts or McKinley
Summary: Based on various songs from Broadway and West End shows, old and new, during the night, an old friend of Kurt Hummel's comes to visit him.
1. Beneath a Moonless Sky

_It Only Happens on Broadway  
>'Choices'<em>

_by "Hogwarts or McKinley?"_

_a Kurt/Sam fanfiction freely adapted from Broadway songs_

_**Title:** It Only Happens on Broadway: Choices  
><strong>Author:<strong> Hogwarts or McKinley?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for Mature  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Crude language, explicit sex scenes  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the material used in this story (lyrics and names). This story is indicated for a mature public.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Based on various songs from Broadway shows, old and new, during the night, an old friend of Kurt Hummel's comes to visit him._

_To enjoy the reading, I suggest you to listen to the original songs._

* * *

><p>-CHAPTER ONE-<p>

"_Beneath a Moonless Sky"_

_Prologue:_

'_I should have known that you'd be here,  
>I should have known it all along.<br>How dare you try and claim me now?  
>How dare you come invade my life?<em>

Oh _Christine__, my __Christine__ in that time that the world thought me dead._  
><em>My <em>_Christine__, on that night just before you were wed.  
>Oh <em>_Christine__, you came and found where I hid,  
>don't you deny that you did that long ago night.<em>

_That night…'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Once there was a night<em>

_beneath a moonless sky,_

_too dark to see a thing_

_too dark to even try.'_

The night was approaching in New York City. That day everything seemed special and, somehow, different. The sounds of that wonderful city were quiet, the smell of cars and people was feeble and the sun never shone brighter. And that night seemed to reflect that special day, where everything looked in its place. Peaceful, quiet and extremely dark. That mood was perfect for a night of passion.

Kurt was in his room, thinking about how wonderful that day has been. He was wearing the shirt he used to wear when he was in high school. High school… so many things happened during those days. Finn, his father, his father's wedding, Blaine, Prom night, Karofsky, Sam… Sam. He stopped. He froze for a second, trying to realize what has just happened. He was thinking about Sam, Sam Evans, his old schoolmate, when shivers were sent down his spine by invisible, yet so powerful, emotions. Him… of all people. He shared with Blaine his first experiences and yet something was missing from him. Songs unsung, lips unkissed…

He had finished his beauty routine when someone knocked the door.

'Coming! Wait a minute!' said Kurt. He went from the bedroom to the door and opened it.

He froze again. There he was. Sam, that very Sam.

'What are you doing here?' asked him Kurt.

'Can't I visit an old friend?' replied Sam.

'Yes, sure. Forgive me. It's just I-.'

'It's good to see you, Kurt.'

'It's good to see you too, Sam' said Kurt. He really meant it. 'Please, come in!' he said while Sam entered the room and the two of them seated on the near velvet couch.

'How's life in the Big Apple? Any Broadway show you've been in?'

'Mesmerizing. I've auditioned for many of them but, you know, I'm trying as much as I can, but I will always be the boy from Lima. I always got ensemble parts. Not bad at all. I always wanted to sing "Masquerade" on that beautiful stage in those amazing dresses! What about you?'

'Kurt, can I be honest? There a reason why I've come to see you.' Kurt's heart started to rush. 'Do you remember when you wanted to sing that duet with me and you ended up singing "Le Jazz Hot" all by yourself? I would have died to sing with you. People in glee club always said that you were the sweetest kid and during the years I learnt it and it killed me. You are THE most amazing person I've known. You fought David Karofsky with your strenght and, I hope you noticed it, there was only one reason for me wanting to defend you. I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to know that I was there for you, whenever you needed me. When you introduced us to Blaine the world crashed for me. The boy I wanted with another guy from some stupid school in Westerville. You may now be wondering why I didn't tell you this before. Well, I was afraid. As Finn many times pointed out, I was the "new kid". I couldn't come out. That would have made me even stranger. But you… You have never been a coward. You have the bravest heart I've ever seen in my short life.'

Silence slowly filled the room. Kurt didn't know what to say. But the words came naturally.

'Does anybody know it? Of you bein-.'

'No. Nobody knows it. In fact, there's something that makes me even more coward.'

'What is it? I'm sure everything's going to be alright.'

Sam stayed silence for a moment, then he reluctantly came clean.

'I'm getting married in the morning.'

'What?'

Sam quickly approached Kurt and seized his arms. He kissed him.

'That's what it feels like' thought Kurt. Those lips, that trouty mouth he longed for so many years had the sweetest taste. Those songs suddenly started to play in his head. But, no. He couldn't do it. Not to Sam, one of his oldest friends.

'_I stole to your side,_

_to tell you I must go._

_I couldn't see your face,_

_but sensed you even so.'_

'Sam, I'm sorry. I can't do this. You're going to be married soon. It's not right. It's not fair.'

'Do you think I really care for her? I don't love her. My parents want me to marry her just because she's rich.'

'Wait… Is that "she" Quinn? Quinn Fabray?'

'Yes, she is.'

'Strange, I always thought she was lesbian' thought Kurt.

'Kurt, I'm going to live a miserable life. All I ask of you is to taste the fruit I'm never going to try.'

He wanted it. Kurt wanted it. And, as love always do, it felt natural.

'_And I touched you._

_And I felt you._

_And I heard those ravishing refrains._

_The music of your pulse._

_The singing in your veins.'_

They both started to touch each other. They moved to the bedroom where Kurt previously was. Kurt closed the door and they leaned on the bed. His kiss was passionate and as nothing Kurt has ever felt in his life. Sam was so manly. With his hands he started to touch his back. Yes, those muscles he saw that day under the shower were still there, longing to be caressed. Kurt moved his hands on Sam's butt. It was so hard and solid. Nothing ever felt so exciting, but they needed to move on.

Sam took his shirt off and revealed the glorious body he had. Such pecs… Such abs… Such groin… Everything was pumped where it was needed to be and flat as well.

He also unfastened the buttons of his jeans but Kurt stopped him. Kurt didn't want him to go further. Yet.

Sam went back on Kurt. Kurt was wearing the tartan shirt and of course, in Sam's mind, it needed to go away. While kissing him, Sam undid the buttons of Kurt's shirt and revealed a beautiful body. Not a built body, but the gracious body of a dancer, the one he gained during the years of hard Broadway training. Pants suddenly seemed useless.

Sam kissed Kurt's body, top to bottom, and, when he reached the pants, he undid the zip of those useless piece of clothing.

Kurt was rapt. It was like being in a different reality. A reality of pleasure and lust, the one he never dared to try. But, with Sam, it was different.

They both took their shoes and pants off and there they were, cuddling and kissing on the bed with underwear as only limit.

'It's so much to believe' said Kurt. 'I always wanted this in my life. A boy… A man who could give me everything I needed. And now I feel that man is you, Sam. You with your sweetness, your naiveness and your loverly impressions. You, who can cry and smile with the same effort.'

'Try not to think of it and enjoy this night while we can' sweetly replied Sam.

He was right. He finally had the shot to spend the night with the boy he always longed to have, and he didn't have to waste it.

Moved by this feeling, Kurt touched Sam's cock through his underwear and started to stroke it. That was the best feeling he ever felt not only because Sam's cock was remarkably hard and big, but also because Sam started to moan with pleasure at his touch while he was kissing Kurt. Very gently, Kurt moved one of Sam's hand to his cock. He could see it was the first time he touched another boy's intimate parts but, within seconds, he acquainted with the gestures. Sam had big and strong hands for he played football at school, but that gesture was so sweet and kind Kurt's pleasure doubled at the thought of a football player touching his cock with his big hands. Once again it was time to move one.

'Lie down on my bed, will you?' said Kurt to Sam.

The big, handsome, built, blond boy was now lying on the bed and Kurt was on top of him. He went down to his underwear and took them off, revealing the big, glorious erection of that hung Tennessee boy.

'_And I held you._

_And I touched you._

_And embraced you._

_And I felt you._

_And with every breath and every sigh._

_I felt no longer scared._

_I felt no longer shy._

_At last our feelings bared_

_beneath a moonless sky.'_

Kurt seized and started to masturbate him. He could see by Sam's moaning and expression he was enjoying it. Then Kurt started to suck Sam's cock. The warmth it gave out filled Kurt and encouraged him to continue.

Sam was in ecstasy. Kurt was giving him the best night of his life and that blow-job seemed the solution to his many problems. It lasted several minutes, for Sam wanted to enjoy every minute of it and Kurt wanted to make him feel good… extremely good, when, at last, Sam came in Kurt's mouth screaming with pleasure. Kurt continued to suck Sam's big cock even after he came, because he knew it was even better…

Sam seized Kurt's neck, brought his face near and kissed his mouth. The kiss was intense. It seemed to say 'Thank you for saving me'.

Kurt, on his own initiative, took of his underwear revealing his erection. He was on top of Sam and he put his cock into Sam's mouth and started to fuck it. Yes, that was good. He was wondering if it really was the first time the blond boy gave a blow-job, but it wasn't really appropriate. You could feel Sam really wanted to give him that gift. He sucked Kurt's cock, he liked it and longingly accepted Kurt's silver magic in his mouth.

The time had come. Sam, very gently, leaned Kurt on the bed and started to caress his body.

'You're beautiful' said Sam.

'You're beautiful' replied Kurt.

'When I woke up this morning I'd have never thought that a night like this could have ever happened, and yet…'

'When I woke up this morning I'd have never thought that I'd have sucked Sam Evans' cock. A big, hard, all-American cock' joked Kurt.

They both started to laugh. Sam was standing between Kurt's leg while he was laying on the bed. 'That smile' thought Kurt, 'is so beautiful. You were my teenage dream', while Sam's smile filled the room with happiness and carefreeness, for that was the age of no regrets.

Sam started to lick Kurt's asshole. Again, he wondered if that was the first time he'd ever done it.

When he had done, Sam licked his hand and than masturbated to lube his cock. That was it.

Sam's eyes met Kurt's. He smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, very gently, he slowly put his cock in Kurt's hole.

'_And blind in the dark,_

_as soul gazed into soul;_

_I looked into your heart_

_and saw you pure and whole._

_Cloaked under the night_

_with nothing to suppress,_

_a __(wo)__man and a man_

_no more and yet no less.'_

Sam swayed his body back and forth, dominating Kurt. He could feel that hot hardness in his body and he was longing for more.

It Sam's mind, everything he ever did never felt that good and that satisfying. Kurt's hole was the best place he has ever put his cock in and the world around him went away. Nothing mattered. Quinn, the wedding, the regrets. At that moment, he could only think of the boy he loved, protected, and admired since high school years lying there, on that cozy bed, and his face, with the clear expression of pleasure. While Sam was fucking Kurt, he leaned on him and whispered 'I love you' in his ears.

Kurt froze for the third time that night. But then again, the words came in a natural way.

'I love you too' replied Kurt. It wasn't the first time he said that. But this time he really meant it.

Sam's moment was approaching. Kurt could feel it, for he started to fuck him faster and more violently. That was the best sex he ever had in his life and hearing Sam moaning things like 'Yes!', 'My God, yes!', 'Mhhh' made it even better because he knew his dominator was really enjoying it. At this thought, Kurt started to masturbate. Up and down, up and down, up and down. The two of them did these movements in perfect unison and when Sam shouted 'Ahh! Yes! Uhhh, ahhh! My God…', Kurt knew Sam just had the best night of his life. Sam exited from Kurt and grabbed his cock. They both masturbated it. When Kurt eventually came, they kissed each other passionately.

'_And I kissed you._

_And caressed you._

_And the world around us fell away,_

_we said things in the dark,_

_we never dared to say._

_And I caught you._

_And I kissed you._

_And I took you._

_And caressed you._

_With a need too urgent to deny._

_And nothing mattered then_

_except for you and I._

_Again and then again,_

_beneath a moonless sky.'_

They were both exhausted and they were both leaning on the bed. Sam reached Kurt with his big arms and brought him nearer. Kurt cuddled him, caressing and kissing his muscular body.

'That was amazing' said Kurt.

'Thank you. You were also amazing' replied Sam.

'That's why I loved and love you. You are a beautiful person. You're sweet, kind and you have a smile that can cure both old and new wounds with one look at it. You are an amazing person. I have no idea how you could remain in that stinky place.'

'I do not have your talent, Kurt.'

'Sometimes talent is not necessary. Like John Kander and Fred Ebb said _"Give 'em the old razzle dazzle. How can they see with sequins in their eyes?"_.But you are talented. You play guitar like nobody else I know. Your voice is deep and sweet at the same time. And let's not forget your impressions.'

'Ah! Maybe you're right. Thank you. For everything.'

Sam kissed Kurt and, after a couple of minutes, they both fell asleep, snuggling down in bed, knowing that nobody could harm them.

'_And now?_

_How could you talk of now? _

_For us _

_There is no now.'_

Morning came. The life of the Big Apple woke up and so did its citizens. But Kurt's bedroom, where he and Sam were sleeping still naked, was not touched by the noise of the big town. That little piece of Heaven was there to stay.

Someone opened the door and entered the house.

'Honey, I'm home! I'm back from last night gig at the "Artists' Club", sorry if I'm late! Kurt! Are you there?'

It was Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	2. Tonight

-CHAPTER TWO-

"_Tonight"_

Blaine entered the room thinking about what happened before he left home that same day.

He felt sorry for what he had done to Kurt, the boy who had always been sincere to him and that saved him from a miserable life in Ohio.

That morning they woke up and had breakfast together.

'Do you have any appointments today, Blaine?' asked Kurt.

'Yes, I must go to the instruments shop and buy new strings for my guitar, you know, for tonight's gig. Remember, it starts at 10 p.m. down at the "Artists' Club".'

'Yes, about that, I think I can't be there tonight. I have a dress rehearsal for the new cast and the stage manager wants the whole ensemble to be there too. I will probably finish at 11 p.m.. I'm so sorry.'

'What? Kurt, you know how important this is to me. Since we moved here, this is the first time I have a job!'

'I'm sorry, Blaine, but what do you expect me to do? My job has paid many bills and the theatre requires full efforts!'

'I understand but, can't you skip this one? It's my showbiz debut!'

'It's for the new cast, not for me! I didn't ask for it! It doesn't depend on me!' insisted Kurt.

'You know Kurt, sometimes I wonder if coming to New York with you was a good idea after all' said Blaine, with a poignant tone that hurt Kurt.

'He has doubts?' thought Kurt, 'How dare he! He was bound to live in Ohio singing at stupid theme parks or silly restaurants but no, I brought him with me here, the capital of Arts, in order to live a life together, and now he has doubts.'

'You know Blaine, I often wonder if coming to Dalton was a good idea, if leaving my friends was a good idea, if inviting you to Junior Prom was a good idea... after all' shouted Kurt. He was in a rage.

Blaine was petrified. He didn't know what to say.

'I gave everything up, just to be with you when we were younger. And as I just said, I was younger. I was an impressionable young person. And maybe I gave up doing too much' continued Kurt, this time in a strict and firm voice.

Whether he was right or wrong, Blaine had to leave.

'You know Kurt, I didn't ask you to do those things.'

'Oh, but you desperately wanted me to do them!'

Blaine left their apartment for the near instruments shop. While on his way, he stopped and started to think about that time when he first met Kurt.

That same day, after his performance of "Teenage Dream", he went straight home and checked his iTunes library for the perfect song.

'Classical show tunes', thought Blaine, 'those will do.'

He went in his bathroom, bringing his iPod with him and his speakers. He plugged his iPod in.

After taking off his clothes, he turned on the tap on and let the hot water of the shower flow for a moment.

He pressed play, went under the shower while the song started to play.

'_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever_

_In my eyes in my words and in everything I do_

_Nothing else but you_

_Ever.'_

He loved _"West Side Story"_ and he loved _"Tonight"_. He always thought that Larry Kert's voice was very hot.

While the hot water gently stroked his body, the song made him think of the boy he had just met.

'He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. You could see the sun shining in his eyes and feel the fear in his voice about that other guy who harassed him. What was his name? Karofsky, or something' thought he.

'_Always you, every thought I'll ever know_

_Everywhere I go you'll be'_

The water was hot. The thought of Kurt was extremely pleasing. He sponged his body. After squeezing some soap from the bottle, he soaped his cock. The touch of his hands on his cock made him feel good.

That was the best place to be in that moment.

'What would Kurt look like naked?' thought Blaine.

The idea of Kurt naked on his bed turned him on. He started to stroke his cock and, when it was completely erected, he began to masturbate. He started slowly.

'_Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away._

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say'_

_Kurt was there. Lying on the bed. He was inviting him to join him. _

_They were both naked. _

_Kurt's body was preciously perfect. His skin was as white as milk. He had some muscles. Now Blaine could remember. He reminded him of a Greek statue, not one of those full of muscles, of mythology's heroes. No. He was one of those gentle boys the Greeks liked so much to reproduce with art. "Epheboi", they were called. His cock was erected too. Kurt had no single hair on his body, except for the pubic ones, in a lovely shade of hazel._

_Blaine, on the other hand, had jet-black hair all over his body. They were not bear-like. They were of the right lenght, as Blaine often pointed out. He also looked ephebic and, of course, he also was very excited _(for the whole scene in his head)_._

_When he approached Kurt, he reached his lips and started to kiss him while leaning on his bed. The kiss was very passionate and both of them caressed each other. When Kurt reached Blaine's ass, he felt a wave of passion._

'_Blaine, you have been very naughty. Your parents are at home and you invited me here to fuck me as hard as you can.'_

'My fantasy, my crazy dialogues' thought Blaine, while still masturbating very slowly.

Some notes of the song reached his ears.

'_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_

_I know now I was right._

_For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight.'_

_When Blaine came back, Kurt was still there, waiting for his partner to move on._

'_You know, this makes the whole situation even hotter, doesn't it?'_

'_You're terribly right.'_

'_Let's play a game, then. You must not scream when I will fuck that cute ass of yours.'_

'_I agree.'_

_Blaine kissed Kurt again, but this time the kiss was shorter than the previous one._

'_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is full of light_

_With suns and moons all over the place.'_

_Kurt's back was in front of Blaine, and so was his ass. He move close to the tight hole and started to lick it._

'_Ouch' moaned Kurt._

'_Everything okay?'_

'_Your beard. It was itchy, but extremely nice. Please, continue my vigorous, hairy beast.'_

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating.

_As Kurt wanted, Blaine continued to lick his sphincter, trying both to lubricate and relax it. He heard Kurt's soft moans of pleasure and sometimes he erupted with some 'Oh, Blaine!'s, some 'Go on!'s, and some 'Please, don't stop!'s._

_The time had come._

_Kurt took Blaine cock and started to masturbate it while Blaine was reaching for a close bottle of lube, which, apparently, magicked itself in the room._

'_This is going to hurt' said Blaine._

'_I'm ready as long as I'm with you.'_

_Blaine squeezed some lube on his cock and on Kurt's hole ('Hmm, that's good.') and massaged it on both his appendix and Kurt's sphincter._

_Blaine put his cock in Kurt's ass in a way he thought to be rough._

'_Oh, Blaine!'_

_He started to fuck the boy gripping his shoulder. The two of them both moaned but Kurt's moaning was louder thank Blaine's._

'_I told you not to scream. If my parents catch me fucking you on my bed, that would be extremely awkward, don't you think?'_

'_You're right.'_

'_You must be punished, then.'_

_Blaine started to fuck him even rougher and both of them were bathed in sweat. The glimpse of sweat drops on Kurt's back turned him on even more and the situation became even hotter._

'_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is wild and bright_

_Going mad_

_Shooting sparks into space.'_

' "_Shooting..."_ ' thought Blaine.

The time was almost there. When his "twin" started to fuck "Kurt", he started to masturbate faster.

He was touching his body. He was very aroused and the hot water on his cock stimulated his cumming.

His legs were shaking and, aiming his cock at the glass walls of his shower cabin, he freed himself.

The stain of cum on the glass boosted his cumming even more. He didn't know why.

'I must clean this mess...'

After cleaning up the "mess", he tapped the water off. He came out of the cabin and reached for the nearest bath towel. He tied it on his waist. The music was still playing.

'_But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight._

_Good night, good night_

_Sleep well and when you dream_

_Dream of me_

_Tonight.'_

He just had the dirtiest thoughts about a person who had just met, but inside of him, he thought that that wasn't the only time he will ever meet him.

'Yes, goodnight. And when you dream, dream of me...' thought Blaine.

By the time he reached the instruments shop, he came back to himself.

The day continued slowly. He decided not to think about Kurt at all from that moment on.

By the time he reached the "Artist's Club", he saw that Kurt, as he knew, wasn't there. But that didn't let him down.

He sang some of the songs he had written and covered some of his favourites.

When he finished the gig he was torn. He didn't want to go home, where he surely would have had an argument with Kurt, but he didn't have a place to go.

Somehow he convinced the owner of the place to let him stay there for the night.

'Thank you, I have a difficult situation at home. And don't worry about the place, I'll tidy up for you. It will help me not to think of it.'

After the cleaning, he fell asleep on a couch near the entrance.

The sound of the city woke him up. And so did the owner.

'Blaine, wake up!'

'Oh, gee. What time is it?'

'Seven a.m.'

'Thank you very much for tonight.'

'Be my guest whenever you want.'

He decided to man up. He had to go home and face the situation with Kurt. He was right. They fell in love when they were teens and maybe too young. They needed to clear things up.

He reached home. He opened the door and entered the house.

'Honey, I'm home! I'm back from last night gig at the "Artirst's Club", sorry if I'm late! Kurt! Are you there?'

'Maybe he's asleep' he thought. 'Let's make some breakfast, this will ease the situation.'

It took almost ten minutes for Blaine to make breakfast. He prepared scrambled eggs, orange juice, and hot coffee. Everything served on a nice wooden tray. And of course a flower was laying on the plate.

He reached the door of their bedroom, held his breath for a moment, let it out slowly and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	3. Touch Me

-CHAPTER THREE-

"_Touch Me"_

Kurt woke up because of the sound of the lock. He didn't want to wake Sam up too. Not after what he had been through all night. He gave him the most amazing night of his life. But now, there were consequences to face.

He knew Blaine was at home. He was the only one with whom he shared the keys of their apartment.

He had just arrived, and Kurt was still hugging Sam's muscular body. He didn't want to leave him, not after he had come out to him last night. If it only had happened before...

He could hear Sam breathing, deeply. The movement of his abdomen going up and down was rocking him, and the sound of his breath and lungs reminded him of one, single, lullaby he remembered his mother singing to him.

That was one of the few memories he had of his mother, and Sam brought it back to life.

He was now staring blankly at the bedroom door, and all of a sudden, his school days appeared in front of him as clear as the beautiful morning the city of New York was offering them as a gift to their act of love.

Everything was clear now. Maybe he had tried to deny it. But, after last night, he could no more.

'Sam has always been nice to me,' thought Kurt. 'He wanted to sing with me, he defended me, he got a shiner from Karofsky for me, and, even though Blaine was my boyfriend, he was happy for me that time at the "Lima Bean". That's the thing. Sam's always been there for me. It's always been him. And he never asked for anything in return.'

He remembered the first time he met Sam. It was the week after his father's heart attack. Kurt saw him in Glee club. He had already realized he was gay when he asked him if he wanted to sing with him.

Maybe that time he frightened him a little, talking to a stranger about his hair...

When Kurt let him go, when he was under the shower, Sam had been so nice to him in two ways.

He acted as a perfect gentleman, and he gave Kurt a glimpse of his body.

Kurt was on fire that day.

When he reached home, neither his father nor Carole nor Finn were at home, so he decided it was the perfect moment for a little "me-time". Yes, he had "me-time"s...

Kurt lied on his bed, unfastened his pants and started to caress his cock through his underwear.

He was thinking of Sam. He was cute, funny, and his voice was hot.

Kurt felt his cock rising his hand.

'_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more memory anymore-_

_Only men on distant ships,_

_The women with them, swimming with them, to shore..._

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more whispering anymore-_

_Only hymns upon your lips;_

_A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore...'_

_He was having the plainest sexual fantasy, one of those third class porn film plot. _Yes, he watched porn...

_Sam was right where he had left him. Under the shower of McKinley's locker room. Kurt was staring at him, maybe spying him. He was a jock, and he was the only gay guy out of the closet in the school. Maybe it was too risky staring at him that way, but Kurt kept watching him. _

_The sight was so beautiful._

_Sam was shampooing his hair. The muscles of his arms were all flexed. That was exciting. He was massaging his hair very softly and his face was relaxed. That scene was inexplicably erotic._

_Kurt realized he was naked too. He only had a towel to cover his groin._

_He started to touch himself while Sam was rinsing out his hair. Kurt moaned with pleasure._

_Sam saw him. Kurt feared for himself, but something he didn't expect happened. Sam was inviting him to join him under the hot shower._

'_Would you like to come here with me? You see, I don't reach my back and I need someone to sponge it..'_

'_I sure would.'_

_He moved straight to Sam, leaving the towel on the floor, and revealing his body. It took a very short moment for Kurt to join Sam._

_He started to sponge Sam. His back was magnificent and Kurt couldn't help touching it. He felt those hard, sexy muscles under his fingers._

His cock was ready. He freed his erection from his underwear, and started to masturbate.

_After rinsing his back, Sam was now facing Kurt, who was blushing._

'_What? Anything wrong?' asked Sam._

'_No, it's just too hot...'_

'_What? Me or the water?'_

'_Both.'_

_Sam smiled at Kurt. His gentle face seemed to say 'Don't worry about that,' and that smile, that gorgeous smile of Sam's encouraged Kurt to start touching his abs._

_Again, he felt the pumped muscles under his fingers and all he could say was..._

'_Do you work out a lot?'_

'What? That was the stupidest thing I could say,' thought Kurt.

'_Hmm. You seem to like it,' said Sam, looking at Kurt's cock. He was having an erection._

'_So do you,' said Kurt, pointing with his nose at Sam's penis. The boy had a very big, fat, erected cock._

_Now he could see Sam's body in its entire. The boy was built. Every single part of his body looked like made of marble. His legs were built as well. It was like staring at a paler, blond Ken. His skin was in a gentle shade of pink because of the hot water and his hair was as gold as corn. Kurt couldn't tell the exact color of those beautiful eyes. They looked blue and green at the same time._

'_The first time I ever failed to define a color...,' thought he._

'_Of course I do,' continued Sam, 'I'm in your head Kurt.'_

'Duh!' thought the real Kurt. 'Are really my fantasies so lousy? Yet, I still think it's philosophical... or something...'

_Sam kissed Kurt. His lips were as sweet and soft as a marshmallow. It was the best kiss he has ever received._

_It seemed that the blond boy was ready to move forward._

_Kurt lowered his hands on Sam's groin, reached his big cock, and started to wank Sam off._

'_Touch me - just like that._

_And that - oh, yeah - now, that's heaven._

_Now, that I like._

_God that's so nice._

_Now lower down, where the figs lie...'_

_Sam liked it. But Kurt wanted to feel more. So, he took Sam's hand, and put it on his dick._

'_Have you ever...,' asked Kurt._

'_No, I haven't...'_

'_Why don't you try it now?'_

_Sam was now stroking Kurt's cock. It felt good. When he was ready, the two of them were masturbating each other under the hot shower._

'_Where I go when I go there,_

_No more shadows anymore-_

_Only men with golden fins;_

_The rhythm in them, rocking with them, to shore..._

_Where I go when I go there,_

_no more weeping anymore._

_Only in and out your lips;_

_the broken wishes, washing with them, to shore.'_

'_Wait,' said Kurt._

_He knelt. He was now facing Sam's groin and his big cock was pointing at him. It may have looked scary, but it definitely wasn't._

_Kurt grabbed it, put it in his mouth, and started to suck it. It felt hard because it completely filled his mouth, but he was still able to blow it properly. With his free hand (one of them was masturbating Sam), Kurt was caressing his body. He tried to squeeze one of his pecs, but failed because of his hardness. He went, then, on one of his nipples. They were swollen by pleasure._

'_Oh, Kurt. That's so good.'_

_After saying those words, Sam's cock became harder than before, then he freed himself._

_Kurt reached for Sam's lips and kissed it again, as if it were the first time._

_Then, it was Sam's turn._

_He lowered himself and welcomed Kurt cock in his large mouth._

'_Touch me - all silent._

_Tell me please - all is forgiven._

_Consume my wine._

_Consume my mind._

_I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh..._

_Touch me - just try it._

_Now there - that's it - God that's heaven._

_Touch me._

_I'll love your light._

_I'll love you right..._

_We'll wander down, where the sins lie...'_

Kurt was now speeding up his wanking. This was very pleasing.

_The hot water on his face, going down, all over his body; Sam sucking his cock; his hands touching all over his wet body and hair._

'_This must be what heaven feels like,' said Kurt._

_He felt Sam smiling, but he continued his job with perfection._

_The time was almost there. Kurt could feel the pressure of his body leading down, where the magic was happening._

_He waited for a bit more, than he gave his essence to the boy who deserved it._

_Immediately Sam stood up. He grabbed Kurt's butts, drew him near him, and kissed him again._

_Kurt was now getting used to Sam's passionate kisses. He was not used to them. He was addicted to them._

_He felt Sam both grabbing and stroking his body, and he felt Sam's big erection pushing to his._

_Kurt let out a moan of pleasure. His cock was only stimulated by the pressure of Sam's body to it, and yet, he couldn't help being terribly excited._

_Maybe it was because of the heat, or maybe because of the beautiful boy who was making love to him, or maybe because, for the first, he felt safe inside that school between those big, muscular arms._

Kurt had almost reached the critical point. He only wanted to wait for the best to come. I would have been worth it a little, pleasing pain.

_Sam was now facing his back. He lowered and started to lick his butt-hole._

'_Love me - just for bit..._

_We'll wander down, where the winds sigh..._

_Where the winds sigh..._

_Where the winds sigh...'_

_It was probably the combination of soft lips and a big tongue, because Kurt never felt anything like that before._

'_Are you ready?' asked Sam._

'_Is it going to hurt?'_

'_Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I care too much about you,' replied Sam, in a soft and hearted voice._

_Sam grabbed his cock and gently pushed it into Kurt's hole. He was waiting for Kurt's body to get used to his new guest._

_Kurt, then, gently started to sway. It was good. Painful, but terribly good. His dick was hard again._

_Sam freed the animal inside of him._

_He was now fucking Kurt. It was gentle and violent at the same time. Kurt was about to have another leak._

_He felt his body temperature rising a lot, and between a 'Yes, Sam!' and a 'Hmm, that's good!,' Sam eventually came, but he was still continuing to fuck Kurt because he wanted him to cum too._

_Kurt, then, felt his cock filled with the silvery hot essence, and, without the need to touch him, he, once again, freed himself under the pleasant hot water._

Kurt came too. He reached for the nearest napkin and cleaned his cock.

He had already straightened his clothes when he heard the door bell ring.

'That's sheer luck...' thought he.

When the next morning he went to school, he had prepared "Le Jazz Hot" to sing.

After the outstanding performance, he searched for Sam's beautiful face in the crowd of his fellow Glee-clubbers, and saw it, tenderly smiling at him. It really made his day.

Maybe it took a little bit too much to Kurt to think about the first time he met Sam, because he was hearing Blaine making breakfast, and putting it on a tray.

The moment of truth was now approaching. He had to face Blaine, and tell him he had just spent the night with the boy he has always loved since high school, long before meeting the Warblers. He only wished a different occasion.

He could hear the sound of Blaine's footsteps, drawing nearer to the bedroom door.

They sounded like a drum. The drum they sounded in the Middle Ages, when a condemned was about to be executed.

And he was wrong. He was terribly wrong. And he needed that punishment, that humiliation in order to live a better, freer life in the city he always longed to be in, and, maybe, with the boy he always loved.

He was still hugging Sam, his lips sealed on his body.

He noticed that he was having an erection, and that Sam was having one too.

'Maybe he's dreaming of me...,' thought Kurt

He hadn't moved his stare from the bedroom door.

The footsteps had stopped.

A pause.

The door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	4. I Don't Know How to Love Him

-CHAPTER FOUR-

_"I Don't Know How To Love Him"_

The city was waking up, and so was Sam. It was dawn. The pink light entered from the window, lighting the bed on which Sam and Kurt was laying.

Kurt was still asleep and he didn't want to wake him. He was too beautiful to be true.

He could feel in the warm hug of Kurt's the love he felt for him.

'He must have been so miserable all these years,' thought Sam. 'And, so have I...'

It sure wasn't a dream. He reached Kurt's home last night, confessed him his love, and they made love to each other.

'It was the first time I made love to anyone,' thought again he.

With his free hand, he was stroking Kurt's hair, those beautiful hazel hair, always in perfect place, even at morning.

'I love you.'

Yes, he loved him. But, how could he tell Quinn about that?

He didn't want to marry her, that was sure, and in ten hours he was bound to marry her.

'That's crazy. I'm not marrying her. I'll man up and tell her, today. It's gonna be mean, but I have to. "Quinn, I don't want to marry you." No, "Quinn, I can't marry you. I'm gay." Straight to the point. She's going to hate me for the rest of her life, though.'

And he needed to tell his parents too. And they were catholics, so it was going to be hard.

He could still remember the sermons at church.

They usually seated near the Fabrays. 'Homosexuality is sin. The Scriptures say it clearly. It's men's job to marry women, and to build a family together. That's what the Lord wants.'

' "_Men's job"..._ As if love was an occupation...,' thought Sam.

He never really cared about what the priest said during services. He didn't fear Hell. What he feared was his parents reaction to his coming out.

There weren't any out of the closet gay boys at the school he attended before McKinley High School. It was a only boys school. There had to be more than one gay boy. Sam was, of course, one of them.

But, when he joined McKinley, there were rumours about this gay boy at school. Bad rumours, actually. His name was Kurt Hummel.

He had seen him many times in the corridors, but never spoke to him. He didn't know him, yet.

When he joined Glee club, he finally saw him. A perfect creature. His eyes were amazing. Those had struck him the most. And he wanted to sing with him.

He didn't think he had been creepy, when he immediately found out about his hair.

He actually appreciated his confidence.

'Hello, I'm a total stranger. I know you're gay because of your hair, and I think it's dyed too. My name is Kurt Hummel, do you want to sing with me?' That was a boy. No. That was a man. And he was in love.

When he later that week "released" him, he felt sad at first. But when Kurt said 'You've been honourable', he understood why he wouldn't have sung with him that week.

And then, he had uncovered his plan to be cool... He was in love, indeed.

Sam reached his home later that day. It was very late when the training finished. He opened the door, greeted the big face of Jesus who was waiting for him as usual at the entrance room, and entered the house.

His mother was waiting for him in the living room, seated on the couch reading a book.

'Hi Sammy! How was your day at school today?' asked she.

'Tough, but quite normal,' replied Sam. He couldn't tell her he had met one of the nicest and bravest boys on Earth.

'I'm happy you acquainted the new school environment so well! Remember, tomorrow we'll be dining with your father's boss. He said he's in line for a promotion!'

'That's great, mom. Do you mind if I go up to my room?'

'I sure don't Sam. I'm sure you've had an hard day. Dinner's ready.'

She smiled at him, and Sam went upstairs, where his room was.

He put his shoulder bag on the floor, and checked his email. The email Kurt previously sent him was still there, full of proofs he had the sweetest and grandest voice Sam had ever heard.

He went down to dinner. They prayed the Lord for what they were about to eat, and those were the only words the family spoke that night, except for some "How was your day, honey?"s and "Oh, very hard, indeed"s.

Sam finished his meal, wished his family good night, and went up to his room.

That was, and had been, an hot day indeed, and, as usual in those cases, he took his t-shirt and jeans off.

He liked to feel the soft wind coming from the near window on his skin.

The slight chill of the breeze gave him an intense sensation that sent shivers down his spine.

He looked at his shoulder bag. He had that Spanish class homework that Mr. Shuester assigned him to do, but it was too hot, so he declined.

Life at home was terribly boring. Since he had moved to Lima from Tennessee nothing had changed. School during the week, church and Sunday school on Sunday, and so on...

The only thing that gave him something to wish for during the week was Glee club.

Its members were the first friends he had got to know there.

They were nice, funny, and they had always treated him as if he were an old friend. They were special.

And then, there was Kurt...

He went on the balcony. It was the only balcony on that side of his house.

It was dark outside. Strangely, the moon was nowhere to be seen, but a large amount of stars were gleaming in the sky.

The chill of night was coming and he could feel it. He thought of Kurt.

'What could he be doing?'. The picture of Kurt in his bed appeared in front of him.

He was so delicate. He could see his torso was naked, and he was hugging a pillow.

Goose bump was all over his skin. Maybe it was the wind, maybe Kurt. He didn't know.

His tight briefs started to feel even tighter. His cock grew bigger, and he felt uncomfortable being on his balcony, wearing only tight underwear, and with an erection.

Sam came back in his bedroom, switched off the light, and went under his bed sheets.

He started to touch himself, cupping his big bulge inside the briefs.

When he was ready, he lowered his underwear, and started to masturbate.

'_I don't know how to love him. _

_What to do, how to move him. _

_I've been changed, yes really changed. _

_In these past few days, when I've seen myself, _

_I seem like someone else.' _

_He pictured himself in that very same bed, at that very same moment, with Kurt beside him._

_They were both naked._

_Kurt was smiling at Sam, and he smiled back. His smile was shining as his eyes were. He drew nearer and sweetly kissed Kurt._

_Now he was on top of him. Kurt was stroking his hair, and that pleased him._

_He kissed his neck._

'_You complete me, Sam.'_

'_No, Kurt. You complete me.'_

'_Should I bring him down? _

_Should I scream and shout? _

_Should I speak of love, _

_Let my feelings out? _

_I never thought I'd come to this. _

_What's it all about?'_

_While kissing Sam, Kurt grabbed one of his pecs. Sam lowered his hand on Kurt cock._

'_Sam, you don't need to do it.'_

'_But I want to. So badly.'_

'_Why don't we skip this part, then? I want it, too.'_

'_Don't you think it's rather funny, _

_I should be in this position. _

_I'm the one who's always been _

_So calm, so cool, no lover's fool, _

_Running every show. _

_He scares me so.'_

While masturbating, Sam widened his legs, lowered his other hand on his entrance, and inserted a finger in it.

'_Oh my God, it's so beautiful...'_ thought Sam.

_Kurt was now on top of Sam. He widened his legs, and started to finger his anus._

'_Kurt... Oh God...'_

_Sam started to wank._

'_Do you like it?'_

'_Yes, I do... Deeper...'_

_Kurt inserted his finger deeper than before._

'_Yes... More...'_

_Kurt had now two fingers inside of Sam._

'_I think you're ready now.' Kurt smiled at him._

_He picked up his cock, and slowly entered into Sam._

'_I never thought I'd come to this. _

_What's it all about?'_

_His eyes was fixed on Kurt's, while he was gently swaying inside Sam._

_He began to move faster. Sam was feeling the warmth of Kurt inside of him. It was beautiful._

_He was there, sharing something with the boy he loved. Everything was perfect._

_Kurt was about to cum. _And so was Sam.

_When he finally came inside Sam, the boy lied down, and kissed Sam._

'_I love you.'_

'_Yet, if he said he loved me, _

_I'd be lost. I'd be frightened.'_

'_I love you, too,' replied Sam._

'_I want him so. _

_I love him so.'_

At that precise moment, Sam came. He didn't care about his sheets (it wasn't the first time), what he care about was that he had the most amazing fantasy. For the first time, he tried what it felt like to be penetrated.

And he liked it.

He went to the bathroom, cleaned himself, put his briefs back on, and went to bed.

He slowly fell asleep, for the thought of Kurt was still vivid in his mind.

The next day, in Glee club, Kurt and he were bound to sing.

He felt so terribly sorry because Kurt couldn't sing anymore. And he was so good...

But, when in class he raise his hand, Sam was sure something good was going to happen.

'Mr. Shue, if I may?' asked Kurt, raising his hand.

'You may.'

'As many of you know, I had a duet partner but, due to sensitivities I'd rather not going into at the moment, I have dissolved the partnership,' said Kurt, while standing in front of the big black piano.

'_Samuel Evans, you were a total dick. Why did you let him go? Why?'_

'Okay, so... Who you're going to sing a duet with?' asked Mr. Shuester.

'Only the most talented member of the Glee club...'

'_Wait, he has already found another one to sing with?'_ thought Sam.

'... Myself.'

'_I love him even more...'_ thought again.

Kurt wanted to sing. It was a duet competition, but he sang anyway. He didn't care. That's why Sam loved him.

When Kurt finished his performance, his eyes met Sam's.

'_He's smiling at me...'_ thought Sam.

He smiled back.

'_Don't worry, you were awesome. You know it,'_ said he in his head.

Sam came back in the New York bedroom. He was having an erection. Maybe it was the memory, maybe it was Kurt's hot arm around his chest. He didn't know.

'How can something be so beautiful? How the hell am I going to tell Quinn? Will I be able to look at myself in the mirror again?'

Sam's head was full of worries. But he was now watching Kurt's head, and everything seemed to be better.

Suddenly, the house door opened, and somebody walked in.

It took a while, but now the unknown person was making breakfast.

Sam's heart was pounding.

'_Who is he?'_ thought he.

He was naked, with Kurt hugging him, and with his penis erected.

'_I only hope he's not coming here…'_

He heard the noise of a plate being put on a tray.

The strange figure was now drawing nearer.

Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't care. As long as Kurt was with him, nothing could have ever harmed him.

The figure stopped for a few seconds, and, then, the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	5. What I Did for Love

-CHAPTER FIVE-

"_What I Did for Love"_

**FOREWORD: **_Since I started to write this fanfiction, I always wanted not to use songs that already are on _Glee_, and each one from a different Broadway or West End show. But for this chapter, the perfect song was the memorable Diana's number from _'A Chorus Line'_, already featured on _Glee_. I hope you'll forgive me. Now, enjoy the reading!_

Blaine opened the door, and entered the room.

'Good morning, Kurt! I made you some breakfast!'

A few things happened at the same moment.

Blaine, watching the scene in front of him, freezed. He looked at Kurt and Sam, both naked, on his bed, hugging, and both of them with an erection going on. His jaws dropped. And so did the tray he was carrying. The noise of broken pottery, smashed cutlery, and glass into smithereens filled the room. And so did Blaine's screaming.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!' erupted Blaine

Kurt, before Blaine entered the bedroom, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He will be facing him in a moment. He was scared of Blaine's reaction. He didn't know what he was going to do. When he heard the door opening, he knew that was it. He heard the smashing sound, and he suddenly stood up, still sitting on the bed.

He could now see the rage on Blaine's face.

Sam, not knowing who the strange figure was, was waiting for something to happen in the bedroom. Kurt was there, and that only mattered. There was something familiar with the voice he heard. He pretended he was asleep, but when the dishes fell, he opened his eyes, and finally saw him. Blaine. The boy he had totally been envious of in high school.

'_Wait, is Kurt still dating him? Oh my God, what have I done...'_

He felt completely awkward being naked in front of him, and the only thing he could do was grabbing the nearest pillow he could find, and put it on his naked groin.

An embarrassing silence fell into the room. The three of them stared at each other for what it seemed like an infinite space of time, then Blaine, still in his rage, exited the room, and slammed the door in front of them.

Sam and Kurt could hear the sounds of Blaine kicking the living room furniture.

'I'll go and talk to him,' said Kurt.

'I'm coming with you.'

'No, you're not. I can handle this.'

'I know you can. I want to be there. I'm not sure about what he's up to.'

'Okay. Put your clothes on.' Kurt smiled at him.

Sam quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor, and put them on. Kurt was wearing his silk dressing gown.

'Are you ready for this?' asked Sam.

'Yes... I think I am.'

'I'm with you, Kurt. Come what may.'

Sam held Kurt's hand, the touch of Sam's hard hand encouraged Kurt, and they slowly came out of the bedroom.

He was there. He was watching outside the window, and, without keeping his eyes off the street, he asked:

'Can somebody explain to me, what the FUCK is going on here?'

Kurt looked at Sam, pointing his nose at the close armchair. Sam took a seat.

'Wasn't that clear?' asked Kurt.

'_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love.'_

'Why did you do that to us, Kurt? Why?'

'I had to.'

'Why? For a stupid argument? There were other ways. We could have talked!'

'Do you really think I did it because of yesterday's argument? Look inside yourself, Blaine. There, you'll find the answer.'

'What are you talking about? We're happy together. I've known you since high school. We knew we were meant to be together.'

Kurt never saw Blaine like that before. His eyes were full of anger. He looked like a beast, waiting to explode and attack. His words may have seemed kind, but his tone wasn't. He wasn't speaking. He was shouting.

'I was a diva. I shone. I could sing the highest notes of "Le Jazz Hot", "Defying Gravity" and "Rose's Turn". I was meant to be here, on Broadway. Then I met you. You with your attitude. But I thought: "Well, he's a really nice guy. He understands me. He's already been through what I'm feeling. He knows.", and accepted you. Yes, Blaine, I was in love. But I wasn't happy. I think there's a thick line between love and happiness.'

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt, astonished. Sam was staring amazed at Kurt, looking impressed.

'Do you remember our days at Dalton? You and your little group of friends? I am glad you accepted me as an old chap, but it definitely wasn't like the New Directions. I sung at my audition "Don't Cry for Me Argentina", and you told me to blend with the group. It was okay. But it wasn't a show choir. We were _your_ choir. You slowly turned me off, Blaine. Singing makes me happy. It's joy. It's glee.'

'_Look my eyes are dry._

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It's as if we always knew,_

_And I won't forget what I did for love,_

_What I did for love.'_

'Do you remember our argument? It was because I couldn't come to see you performing, because of my work. Here's a simple example. You always wanted to be in the spotlight, and never share it. You always came first.'

'What about "Candles"? Do you remember it?'

'One shot out of hundreds!'

Blaine's eyes looked like on fire.

'Then last night, Sam found me. I don't know how, and I don't care. And we talked. We talked! He wanted to know how I was! That was an uncommon question in this house.'

Blaine's eyes were now facing Sam's, who was intensely staring at him. Sam was waiting for Blaine to erupt. He knew he would have.

'There's something I have never told you before,' continued Kurt. 'I was in love with Sam in high school. I have always loved him, even after I have met you. That's why I helped him and his family when he needed it.'

Blaine was still looking at Sam, who was now smiling at Kurt.

'Did you know it, Sam?'

'Talk to_ me_, Blaine!' replied Kurt.

'What? You cheated on me! We are boyfriends! And you slept with him!'

'No, Blaine. You're wrong. I didn't sleep with him. I _made love_ to him! I love him. I've always loved him. Even when he was dating Quinn, or Santana. Rachel says you forgive your first loves anything. I did. Because, to me, love never fades.'

'_Gone,_

_Love is never gone._

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember.'_

'I'm unhappy with you! I don't love you anymore. That's why we had that argument. Do you remember when we fell in love? I was being bullied, and you weren't totally sure about yourself. That's why we fell in love. We both needed each other. We were young and we both needed someone to lean on. I found you, and you found me. It was beautiful. But now, I need to move on, and so do you. Sam needs me now, and I need him too. He made me feel alive after a long time. It was very rude the way you discovered it, but it eased the process. I love him. I've always loved him. He was too shy to come out. But Sam's not a coward. He had the balls to tell me he loved me, and he will tell Quinn he can't marry her. I helped him to accept himself for who he is. And I hope he will help me to fill my empty life.'

'So, you're breaking up with me?'

'No. You're breaking up with me. I was a total prick. I'm not sorry for what I've done, but I hope you will, one day, forgive me.'

'No, Kurt. There's no way I'm going back to Ohio. No way.'

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. He seamed not sorry at all. His face was not angry because he cheated on him.

'_But, why, then, is he so angry?'_

Then, Kurt finally realized.

'Wait a minute... That's the reason you moved to my house. You wanted to be here, in New York, the Capital of Arts. You don't care about our relationship, as long as you can be here. To perform.'

Blaine stared at him, blankly. 'Wait, Kurt, you don't really think it. Do you?'

But Kurt knew that was the truth.

'You're a social climber! We were still together because you wanted to be a singer, here!'

'Kurt, don't say that!' screamed Blaine.

'We would have broken up years ago, but you knew one day I would have been here! It's the same old story, over and over! You and your spotlight!'

'Kurt, stop!'

'Everything is clearer now. You, your guitar, the gig at the "Artist's Club". Damn... How could I be such a fool! But my father was right. No one pushes an Hummel around.'

'Kurt, I told you to stop!'

'I despise you, Blaine. You sicken me...'

Then, with a quick movement, Blaine drew nearer Kurt.

'I said, STOP!'

Blaine slapped Kurt's face with one quick gesture of his hand.

Sam, who wouldn't want to interfere between Kurt and Blaine, couldn't help now to rapidly catch Kurt. He hugged him. He was shaking, a large red spot now appearing on his white cheek.

'What is your problem, dude?'

'This is absolutely none of your business, Sam,' replied Blaine.

'Yes, it is, since you decided to slap Kurt in the face. How could you?'

'Who do you think you are to judge me? You arrive at somebody house, you fuck him and, now, you want to preach at me?'

'Sam, no!' shrieked Kurt.

But he couldn't help. Sam let go of Kurt and punched Blaine in his stomach.

'Don't you dare talk to him like that anymore. Okay?' said Sam.

'You are crazy... Both of you! Kurt, you're nothing but a slut. And you, Big Jim... You're just a toy...'

'I said, don't you dare talk to him like that anymore!'

This time it was Kurt who caught Sam before he could do something stupid. He move forward, and faced Blaine.

'Get out of my house. Im-me-dia-tely!' screamed Kurt, scanning every single syllable of the last word.

'_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love'_

Kurt was sitting on the couch and Sam was standing near the door while Blaine was packing his stuff during the next twenty minutes.

Sam and Kurt shared several glances at each other. They exactly knew what both of them were thinking.

'_Thank you,'_ thought Kurt.

'_You know you deserve someone better than him,'_ thought Sam.

When Blaine finished, he marched to the door, carrying some luggage and his guitar. He looked at Kurt.

'We could have had it all, you know.'

'No Blaine, _you_ could have had it all.'

Sam glanced at Kurt, and smiled to him.

' "_No one pushes an Hummel around"... ,' _thought Sam.

Sam opened the door and let Blaine exit from Kurt's house.

When the tempest quieted, Kurt stood up, and drew nearer to Sam.

'You didn't have to do it,' said Kurt, smiling at Sam.

'I know. But it was more fun doing it together.'

'You know... This is not the first time I hear this.'

Sam didn't understand, because he never assisted at Santana attacking Karofsky during the New Direction's "Night of Neglects", but he didn't care.

'Did you really mean it when you said you love me?' asked Sam.

'What do you think?' said Kurt, smirking.

He didn't have to answer. He knew Kurt loved him. He wouldn't have risked and lost all he had only for a one night stand.

'I love you,' said Kurt, looking into Sam's eyes.

'I love you, too,' smiled Sam. 'Will you help me face Quinn?'

'You helped me face Blaine. I owe you one.'

They looked at each other. They were in love. Sam took Kurt's hand, and chaperoned him to his couch.

Sam leaned, and Kurt in his lap. The worst had passed.

'I only hope I don't have to punch anyone, this time,' said Sam, laughing.

'Don't worry. If you need it, I'll punch them for you.'

'_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	6. I'll Cover You

-CHAPTER SIX-

"_I'll Cover You"_

'You know Sam, I'm not that hungry. Do you mind if I go have a shower?' asked Kurt.

'No, no! Of course I don't!'

'Fine. Feel free to use and do anything.'

He got up from the couch, and lowered to kiss Sam on his soft lips.

'Good morning, anyway,' smiled Kurt. He took Sam's hands. 'Don't worry. We'll sort something to tell Quinn out.'

Sam smiled back. He knew Kurt would have helped him. He did it once before. He cared about him. He really did.

Kurt went straight to the bathroom, took of his dressing gown, and went under the hot water.

'_What the hell is he going to tell Quinn?'_

It took a while for him to figure something out, but, in the end, he did.

He dried and styled his hair, went in the bedroom, decided what to wear, and put it on.

Kurt wore a pair of khaki pants, a dark grey t-shirt, and a pair of old-fashioned velveted grey shoes.

He came back in his living room to tell Sam how to deal with Quinn. But he couldn't find him.

'Sam? Where are you?'

'I'm here!'

A hand was waving outside a window. Sam was sitting outside, on the fire escapes of the building.

Kurt move closer, and he could now see him under the sunlight.

He was smoking a cigarette. Apparently, the bad habit made Sam even sexier. And, indeed, he was. Kurt was mesmerized by that sight. Only now, he could see what he was wearing. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, an light azure t-shirt and a white shirt with turnup sleeves. When he joined Sam outside his house, he could see his beautiful, angelic face being kissed by the light through the mist of smoke.

'Do you mind if I...,' said Sam, pointing at his cigarette.

Kurt shook his head. Sam smiled at him.

'Are you worried?' asked Kurt, apprehensively.

'Yes, I am. You know, Quinn and I didn't plan a big ceremony. Only the service. But I think she will kill me anyway.' He pulled at his cigarette, and, after few seconds, released the smoke.

'But Sam, this makes the whole thing even easier. We know Quinn. If you tell her you can't marry her because you're gay, I'm sure she will understand. She's often been a bitch, but when it comes to such important things, like sexuality, she's a little lamb.'

They shared a smiled.

'You said to Blaine I'm not a coward. Then, why do I feel like that?'

'Because you lived in the closet for so many years. You built a world of relationships around you, and they think you're straight. You're afraid to disappoint them by telling them you're gay. But it won't be like that. I'll assure you.'

'You always know what to say.'

'Well... yes!' smiled Kurt. He took a deep breath.

It took a while, but then, Kurt asked him what he was dying to know.

'Sam, would you like to move here, with me?'

Sam didn't know what to say. He wanted to shout to the world that he loved Kurt; that he had just asked him if he wanted to live with him in one of the best places in the world to be; that he didn't care what the world may have thought of him. But all he could say was a simple, plain-

'Yes.'

Kurt run to him, and hugged him. It was like heaven. He was happy.

'_Live in my house,_

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_and I'll cover you'_

'You know what. For your new life in the Big Apple, you're going to need some new clothes. We'll call Quinn, and then we'll go shopping!'

They reached for each other, and kissed passionately.

Sam came back, he seated on the couch, waiting for Kurt.

'_Being a man doesn't mean not loving other guys... It means to decide, knowing the consequences... It means to have courage.'_

Kurt arrived, bearing the telephone.

'Are you ready?'

Sam nodded.

'All you need to say is the truth. No matter how brutal it could be, you must be direct. When I came out to my dad, I was a bit insecure, but then... It, literally, came out of my mouth.'

Sam smiled. He grabbed the phone, dialed the number, and waited.

'_Hello, this is Quinn Fabray. Who's talking?'_

'Uhm... Hi Quinn. It's me, Sam...'

'_Sam, where the hell are you? Everybody's looking for you!'_

'Quinn, there's something very important I must tell you. You're probably gonna hate me for the rest of your life, and I'll understand it. There's a problem.'

'_What is it? Are you all right?'_

'Yes, I'm OK. It's just... I can't marry you.'

'_WHAT? But... Why?'_

Sam took a deep breath. He looked for the courage he once showed Kurt, and, with all of his might-

'Because... Because...' He looked at Kurt. 'Because I'm gay.'

There was silence. Sam was sure Quinn was mad at him, and that she will probably start to shriek any seconds now.

'_Well... Did you know it -I mean- when we were dating?'_

'Yes. I feel terribly sorry for that. I should have told you ages ago, but I was too cowardly.'

'_Sam... Sam...'_

Any moments now...

'_I'm fine with that. Of course, you could have told me before, you know my opinion about sexuality. If this makes you happy, I'm happy too.'_

Wait... Was that the real Quinn Fabray? The one who went berserk because she had lost the Prom Queen crown?

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened.

'Are you sure Quinn? You're not going to scream and shout?'

'_No Sam, I'm happy for you. I'm happy because I'm not bound to find you in bed with some other guy in the next future,' _said she, laughing.

'Quinn, I would never have done that if we were married!' said Sam, worried.

'_Sam, I'm kidding! I know you're a perfect gentleman. Of course my parent will kill me, but you taught me something today. You taught me that I should not care what other people may think of me. If I'm happy, the people I love will be happy too.'_

'Thank you Quinn. C-can you please keep the secret?'

'_Of course I will. But Sam... Tell your parents. They must know.'_

'I will Quinn.'

'_Goodbye Sam. I hope you're happy. And don't worry about the wedding, I'll deal with it.'_

'Has anyone ever told you you're one of the greatest persons I will ever know?'

'_In a certain way... yes.' _She laughed again.

'Are we still friends, then?'

'_Of course we are, silly boy!'_

They both laughed. So did Kurt, watching the boy he loved happy again.

'Goodbye, Quinn.'

'_Goodbye, Sam.'_

He hung up. He looked at Kurt, who stayed silent during the whole phone call, but held his hand all the time.

A broad smile appeared on Sam's mouth. 'Well... That went well, didn't it?'

Kurt smiled back, and kissed him. This time their kissed lasted a little bit more than the previous one.

'_Open your door,_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you'_

Later that morning, Kurt was waiting for Sam at his threshold.

'Sam, are you ready?'

''Coming!'

He was looking for his jacket in Kurt's bedroom. During last night's passion, maybe he could have lost it.

'_Aww, who cares!'_

He was right. When they came out of the Greenwich Village building in which Kurt lived in, the sun was shining brighter than ever. It was a beautiful summer morning.

'So, we need to find you new clothes. We could go to Barney's, or Macy's... It's up to you,' said Kurt.

'Uhm... Yes... Why don't you guide me through that. You know, I'm not very keen on fashion...,' replied Sam, awkward.

'I understand... Let's see... Got it! I know exactly where to go shopping!'

While they were going to catch a bus headed to Midtown, Sam and Kurt passed near the "Artist's Club".

Kurt didn't know what made him look inside the club, but he did it. And there he saw him. Blaine was there, probably asking for a place to stay to the owner.

'_He deserves it. He's been using me for all this time... How fool I was!'_

He continued his journey to the bus stop, seizing Sam's arm. He looked upset.

'Are you all right?' asked Sam.

'Yes... I am.' Watching Sam's face faded all his anger for Blaine and what he had done.

They caught the bus, and travelled to Times Square.

When they got off the bus, Kurt said 'Do you remember the first time we came here?'

'I do... We sit on the tkts stairs, and you broke into singing... I could't take my eyes of you...'

'It was really the best of times, wasn't it? We, New York City, glee club...'

They were facing the big, red staircase on which they once seated on.

Remembering that beautiful moment, Sam kissed Kurt.

'I promise you it's going to be worth it.'

Kurt knew what he meant. After all, he had just broke up with Blaine, a relationship that lasted almost seven years, and he had just asked the boy of his dreams to come living with him.

Kurt and Sam spent, probably, the best day of their lives.

Kurt brought Sam to the Levi's store in Times Square, where he bought new jeans, shirts, and t-shirt. Then, they bought some sandwiches, and had lunch right in Times Square.

'You should see it when it's dark,' said Kurt, watching Sam mesmerized by the big lights of the square. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?'

'It is...,' replied Sam, now watching the big Broadway shows advertisements. 'In which one you said you are?'

'Do you see the big, white mask?', said Kurt, pointing at one of the ads. 'That's "The Phantom of the Opera". I'm in their ensemble.'

'Cool...,' said an excited Sam, smiling at Kurt.

'It is...'

'_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it _

_A new lease you are my love, on life_

_Be my life'_

As the day went on, Kurt chaperoned Sam through the city.

First, they visited the Majestic Theatre, the one in which Kurt performed eight times a week (Sam freaked out when they passed near the marquee of "Spiderman: Turn off the Dark". 'It's not that good...,' said Kurt); then, they went to Central Park, because Sam wanted to see where the big robot landed on "The Day The Earth Stood Still"; they walked down the Fifth Avenue, and Kurt showed the big fashion boutiques where he usually shopped (when they passed near the big Abercrombie & Fitch store, Sam's jaws dropped).

Sam checked his watch. It was nearly sunset, and Sam, worried, suddenly said to Kurt-

'Oh my God, Kurt! It's almost eight! You must go on stage! Crap... I'm sor-'

'Woah! Sam! Slow down! It's Monday! Broadway shows aren't on on Mondays!'

Sam calmed down.

Kurt appreciated the way he was so worried. It was a feeling he hadn't felt for ages. He loved the lovely way Sam could be dorky. It was part of his charm.

They reached home. In his mailbox, Kurt found the last issue of the "Playbill Magazine".

While climbing the stairs, Kurt flickered through the pages, headed to the casting pages. He scanned the page and, to his surprise-

'Funny... They're looking for a new Boq at the Gershwin...'

'What's a Boq?' asked Sam, evidently not knowing what "Wicked" was.

'Boq is one of the featured characters in "Wicked". It's a pretty nice role... Very important to the plot...'

'You should go, then,' said Sam, while unlocking the door lock. They entered the house.

'Nah... They don't want someone with my voice range. I could play Glinda -one of the leading ladies, Sam-, but not Boq.'

'Are you sure? You're great Kurt. It's always been your dream to become great on Broadway, and now you have a chance!'

'You're right. I said to many "No"s to myself, because of someone... I'm not going to bring me down once more.'

He hugged Sam, and kissed him.

'_Finally, someone encouraged me again!'_

He wanted to be happy, and now he was. But he also wanted Sam to be happy. Then, he remembered-

'You know, Sam... I heard what Quinn said, when you phoned her, and... I think she's right. You should tell your parents. About yourself.'

'Kurt, you don't know my parents. They're catholics. They may kill me!'

'I'm sure everything's going to be all right. If they will accept you, the best. If they won't accept you, they will be foolish, because they will loose one of the best, sweetest sons they may ever get.'

It wasn't the first time Sam considered the idea of telling his parents. He was afraid of loosing them, because, even though they were very happy when they discovered Sam had joined glee club, and when they discovered Kurt was helping his son, having a gay son was a different matter.

But all the beautiful words Kurt said about him that day had encouraged him.

'OK. I'll tell them... On condition that you will go to that audition.'

'We have a deal.'

They both laughed, and appreciated the beautiful smile his partner had.

'What about next Monday? I can't tell my parents I'm gay via telephone!'

'You sure can't...'

'Would you like to join me?'

'I sure would...'

They kissed.

'_So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,_

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,_

_When you're worn out and tired,_

_When your heart has expired.'_

They had dinner. That night they wondered about where their old glee mates were at that moment in their careers.

'I know that Rachel is a big Broadway star... She doesn't even return my call... I'm so proud of her!' joked Kurt.

'Well, Quinn is a real estate agent, a pretty successful one. I am currently unemployed, but I finished college, so it's a matter of time,' said Sam.

'What degree?'

'Arts. Music, in particular.'

'Don't worry, you'll surely find a job here.'

'You're too kind, Kurt...'

That's what Kurt liked about Sam. He couldn't be mean. It wasn't in his lines. His heart was too pure.

When they finished their dinner, Sam did the dishes, and Kurt put them back in place.

Sam finished his job, and Kurt came closer to Sam.

'Has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you do the dishes?'

'No, they haven't,' replied Sam, awkwardly.

They started to kiss. The heat was rising in the room, and Sam decided to asked something he never dared to ask before.

'You know, Kurt. There's something I've always wanted to try. They say it's super exciting, and I think you agree with them.'

'What is it, Sam?' asked Kurt, interested.

Sam seized Kurt's hand, and put it on his own ass.

'Take a guess...'

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	7. Come What May

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

"_Come What May"_

Kurt's soft hand was touching one of Sam's stiff and muscular buttocks.

'What do you mean?'. He knew what he meant. He just wanted to hear it from Sam.

'Kurt... I-I wa-ant...'. Sam was clearly embarrassed. It was the first time he was asking for such things. He found the guts. 'Kurt, I want you inside of me.'

When Kurt heard those words, a flame burst inside of him. He wanted to do it. He did want him.

There was no reason for Kurt to say anything. The only thing he wanted to do was to kiss Sam. And so he did.

He tasted his soft lips. He tasted every single part of his mouth, and it had the sweetest taste. It was even better than the previous night.

He touched Sam through his robes. He felt once more those built pecs. He missed them so much.

Sam took off Kurt's t-shirt, and started to caress his neck. They had the same stature, but Sam's body was more muscular.

He started to kiss and lick his neck. Kurt couldn't help but moaning with pleasure.

It was the first time he was in the spotlight. It was the first time somebody was making him feel important.

'_Never knew I could feel like this _

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more.'_

While Sam was still kissing his neck, Kurt grabbed Sam's waist, and started to stroke it.

'_Oh my goodness... It's so good...'_

When Sam finished kissing Kurt, he took off the shirt and the t-shirt Sam was wearing, and, once again, revealed the beautiful body of Sam's.

Kurt turned, and leaned on the sink where Sam was previously doing the dishes.

He grabbed Sam's head, and moved closer to his chest.

'Kiss me, Sam. Make me feel alive... Just like last night.'

At that point, Sam's dirtiest fantasies came back inside his head, and pictured vividly in front of him.

The day he met Kurt; the day Kurt saw him under the shower; the night he first tried fingering...

With a blast of passion, Sam started to kiss Kurt's chest, lining each muscle with his tongue, and sucking and licking his two swollen nipples.

'Oh, Sam... Yes...'

Sam moved down, still kissing and licking him, and undid the zip of Kurt's pants. He took them off, and started to taste Kurt's hard cock through his underwear.

Sam didn't know what was happening to him, but, all of a sudden, he wanted to give sane, irrational pleasure to Kurt. And he was achieving his target, for Kurt was now pushing Sam's blond head even closer to his intimate parts.

'_Thank goodness you have that trouty mouth of yours...'_

'_Listen to my heart can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time.'_

Sam pushed down Kurt's pants, and started to suck his cock.

It wasn't the first time anymore, so he knew exactly what to do.

He sucked, licked, and sometimes bit every single part of Kurt's cock, until he, eventually, came in Sam's mouth.

'I think you acquainted quite well with it...,' laughed Kurt, now kissing Sam, who was facing him. 'But it's time for me to show off now...,' laughed he again.

Kurt kissed the muscular body he wanted for so many years, until he reached the hideous (in Kurt's mind at that moment) piece of clothing called "jeans".

He pulled them off, and so he did with Sam's underwear, facing now his big, erected cock.

They were both now completely naked.

'Let's try something new, shall we?' asked Kurt.

'For me, everything is new,' smiled Sam.

Kurt put Sam's hands on the sink, in order for him to face it. Kurt was now behind Sam.

He could now admire one of the best part of his body. His ass.

It really looked like a marble statue, and the difference between the slightly tanned torso and legs, and the pale butt was incredibly sexy.

'_Maybe Sam's a tanned skin because he's from the south...'_

Anyway, Kurt put his hand on his shoulders, and, very slowly, appreciated every single muscle of Sam's with his fingers, until he reached his butt.

He lowered on his knees, and, gently and smoothly, licked Sam's opening.

It was the first time Sam experienced such an amazing feeling. It was like tickling. A hot, sexy, dirty, wet tickling.

Sam was getting used to the feeling, when Kurt stopped.

'Did you like it?'

'Oh yes...,' said Sam, in a low tone.

'Well... Tell me what you think about this.'

In the same position, Kurt seized Sam's cock, and started to suck it.

Sam's cock slowly filled Kurt's mouth. Sam was enjoying the sensation, but didn't understand what Kurt meant.

When everything seamed perfect, a finger of Kurt's started to enter into Sam's hole.

Sam didn't expect it, because Kurt was still sucking his cock, and he flexed his sphincter impulsively.

But when his body calmed down, he welcomed Kurt's soft finger inside him.

'_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day'_

Sam already knew the feeling, for he fingered himself many times during high school, but, the fact that he was there, in the company of the boy he loved, made everything better and more pleasing.

The fingers became two, and then three.

Pleasure overwhelmed Sam. It was like nothing he could describe, and he couldn't understand why many guys didn't like it.

'Oh God... Please, Kurt... More...' shrieked Sam.

At those words, Sam came in Kurt's mouth.

'What about it, Sammy Evans?' asked Kurt, while standing up.

'That was... unbelievable...'

Kurt lowered on his back, and kissed him.

Sam could feel the warmth Kurt's cock was giving out on his entrance.

'You haven't felt anything, yet...'

'_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.'_

'I think this time, we should play safer...,' said Kurt, while putting on a condom.

'I think so too.'

'And smoother...,' added Kurt, while putting some lube on Sam's asshole.

'Uhh... it's cold...'

'It will hurt a bit, at first,' said Kurt, massaging Sam's butthole. 'But, believe me, it will get better, and better...'

Kurt seized his cock, and put it on Sam's entrance.

He slowly entered Sam. He could tell Sam liked it, because of his many "Oh, yes!"s and "Ahhh!"s.

When Kurt reached the end, he swayed back.

Kurt was right. It hurt. But Sam didn't care. Pain was part of the pleasure.

At that moment, Sam understood why he was enjoying the moment so much.

It was not only because Kurt was making the whole thing extremely hot and moving, but also because he was doing it for the first time with the boy he loved...

Kurt started to sway back and forth, and Sam was moaning, rapt.

'Oh... Kurt!'

He sped up.

'Wank Sam, wank!'

As he was ordered, Sam started to masturbate. The pleasure multiplied.

Kurt didn't know why, but, all of a sudden, he spanked one of Sam's buttocks.

'Oh, YES! More! More!'

Kurt tried to speed up even more, and continued to spank Sam.

A red spot appeared on Sam's ass.

'_That's so hot!' _thought Kurt.

Kurt saw Sam's arms muscled flexing because he was masturbating, and the pleasure grew.

'Oh, Kurt... I'm coming!'

And, as promised, Sam's cum was now all over the floor, shining at the lamplight.

'Oh, Sam!'

Kurt was about to cum. He leaned to kiss Sam's scruff. He shivered with pleasure.

Kurt exited from Sam, took off his condom, and started to masturbate.

The sight of the blond hair, the muscular back, the moaning, and the deep breath of Sam's increased his pleasure.

In a scream of pleasure, Kurt came all over Sam's butt. He tied a knot on the previously worn condom, and threw it in the dust bin.

'_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide.'_

'So... how was it?' asked Kurt.

'Amazing...'

They were now facing each other, Kurt's arms around Sam's neck. They kissed.

After a little bit of cleaning, Sam picked up their robes from the floor, and put it on the couch.

He went to Kurt's (now their) bedroom, and picked up a blanket. He came back in the living room, where Kurt was.

'Would you like to join me?' asked Sam.

'I sure would.'

Sam went outside. It wasn't cold. He put the blanket on the fire escape steps, lay down, and waited for Kurt.

When Kurt joined him, they were still naked.

Sam's arm surrounded Kurt's shoulders, in a soft, warm hug.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' asked Sam, watching the sight of New York City's sky at night.

'Everything is beautiful when I'm with you.'

Sam kissed him.

'Thank you, Kurt.'

'For what?'

'You know... For everything. You welcomed me here, helped me with Quinn, and such...'

'Well Sam... You welcomed me inside of you. So, I think we're even.'

They both laughed.

'You know, Sam. That wasn't only your first time. It was also mine.'

'Do you mean you... never... with Blaine...'

'No, no. We did it. It's just... I have always been the bottom.'

'So... Have we just lost our virginities?'

'I think we have,' smiled Kurt.

'Kurt... That was... Amazing! Sucks for Blaine!'

'Well, you know what they say, real men take it up the ass!'

They both laughed. Sam was staring at the amazing green eyes of Kurt's. And so was Kurt at his.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

'You know, Sam, the audition is tomorrow. Which song should I bring?'

'Don't know... Maybe a song that expresses your feelings. What about a song from the show?'

'A song from the show that expresses my feelings? Mhmm...'

Kurt thought for bit, and eventually came to the conclusion.

'I know exactly which song to pick up!'

'Which?'

'It's a surprise...'

'Oh, come on! You're teasing me, Kurt!'

'Oh really? What about this, then?'

Kurt grabbed Sam's cock, and started to massage it.

'Kurt... Here? In broad light?'

'What's wrong? You behaved so good tonight, you deserve a little treat...'

Kurt moved, now on top of Sam, kissing him.

Sam liked this side of Kurt. It was incredibly intriguing. He could be both an angel and a sex machine.

Their kissing was working, for Sam's cock was now hard and fully erected.

Kurt seized it, and he was about to welcome Sam inside of him.

'Shouldn't we play safer and smoother?' asked Sam.

'No... I like it this way...'

Sam was now inside Kurt. He didn't have to do anything, for Kurt was moving up and down his body.

'It gets better every time...,' said Sam.

'I know...'

'_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide.'_

Sam grabbed Kurt's ass, and started to spank it sweetly.

'You liked it, didn't you?' asked Kurt, still kissing him.

Sam didn't answer. He moaned a feeble "Yes", rapt in contemplation of the exciting love he was making to Kurt.

'Ah, Sam!'

'Oh, yes!'

Kurt sped up, and the happy and satisfied grin of Sam's face told him he had just come.

'My God, Kurt... Are you trying to kill me?'

They both laughed.

Sam picked up the blanket from the steps, and he and Kurt came back into the house.

Hand in hand, they reached the bedroom, and shared their first night as boyfriends. Together.

'_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day...'_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	8. Thank Goodness

-CHAPTER EIGHT-

"_Thank Goodness"_

The sun was shining, outside the window in Greenwich Village, the wind was blowing happily, and the noise of the city grew in that peaceful Thursday morning.

The night before, Kurt and Sam had both experienced new ways of making love. It was the best night of their lives, because they shared something new, together, for the very first time. When they reached the bed that night, they were both exhausted, and fell asleep immediately.

But, as always in the big city, the noises woke up someone. It was Sam.

It was the second time he had woken up in that room, but this time he felt that room as his own.

Kurt was still fast asleep, so he stood up, scanned the floor for his briefs, and wore them.

He left the bedroom, closed the door, and went to the bathroom.

Sam had the short haircut he had worn the summer after his first year at McKinley. He saw himself in the mirror, styled his hair a little bit, and brushed his teeth. Then he went back in the kitchen.

He decided to cook some breakfast. Some scrambled eggs and orange juice would have done.

Everything seemed perfectly normal as it should have been.

When he had finished cooking the eggs, and when he took the juice off the fridge, Sam set the table, and placed the food on the plates.

'_A very nice way to wake somebody up!'_ thought Sam.

Somebody knocked on the door.

'Kurt! Open the door, it's me! We need to talk!'

It was Blaine, again.

'_Why does he always have to spoil breakfast?'_

He didn't want to wake Kurt, so he went to the door and opened it. After all, it was also his house, now.

When Blaine saw him, he gulped. He could still remember the pain in his stomach.

'Oh, it's you...,' said Blaine.

'Yep... What do you want?' said Sam, approaching the landing and leaving the door ajar.

'I want to talk to him.'

'Why?' asked Sam, crossing his arms around his chest. He wanted to look menacing in the eyes of Blaine.

'It's none of your business.'

'Yes, it is since you decided to slap Kurt in the face.'

'Listen, I want to say something to him.'

'Blaine, get over it! You acted as a douche, you used Kurt for your purposes, and I never though you could be that mean. He choose me. Move on!'

'You don't know anything about us. You just showed up, and said something nice to him. You had fun. Now, go away.'

'Listen, _you_,' pointing his right index to Blaine's chest very close, but without touching him,'don't know anything about us, and about me. You don't know what we shared and what we feel about each other. So, why don't you do us a favor, and disappear from our lives? Kurt is happy now. I would never hurt him. I would never use him. I would never be a prick. I would never be _you_.'

When Sam said "you", an expression of content appeared on his face.

'I really don't understand why he likes you...,' said Blaine. Then, with a glance at Sam's pecs, he said 'or maybe I do... I may not have your pecs, but we shared something.'

'He likes me because I'm not _you_, not because of my body.' Again, the tone of the _you_ was clearly disdainful.

'Anyway, tell him that it's not over, yet.'

'No. I tell you... It's over, now!'

They shared a look of disdain. Then Blaine left the landing, without saying a word.

Sam came back home. The breakfast was still waiting on the table.

He went to their bedroom, and leaned to kiss Kurt on his cheek.

'Wake up, Kurt! I made you some breakfast...,' said he in Kurt's ears, whispering.

Kurt gently woke up, kissed Sam, and said-

'Good morning, Sam.'

He looked for his dressing-gown. He wore it. Then, Sam grabbed Kurt's hand, and accompanied him in the living room, where the breakfast was waiting for them on the table.

'The chef this morning prepared for us a dish of scrambled eggs with some freshly squeezed orange juice,' joked Sam, mimicking a pompous voice.

'Oh, really? Is the chef that cute blond guy from the south?'

'He could be...,' smiled Sam.

Sam helped Kurt to take a seat, and sit down himself, facing Kurt at the square table.

'I'm sorry if the eggs are cold...,' apologized Sam.

'They're delicious!' said Kurt, who had already started to eat.

'Coffee or tea?' asked Sam.

'Tea. I never really liked coffee. Blaine did.'

The both ate and drunk the breakfast, chatting about the life in New York City, Broadway, and the world of music in general. Then, when both of them had finished, Sam decided to tell Kurt about what had happened that morning.

'Kurt... I must tell you. Before you woke up, Blaine came over here. He wanted to talk to you.'

'I know, I was listening. He woke me up when he knocked the door.'

Sam looked a little embarrassed.

'Why that face, Sam?'

'You know... For what I said...'

'You said what you wanted to say. And you were right. You're not like him, and you never will,' said Kurt, apprehensively.

Sam looked relieved.

'You were right when you said we shared something last night, because we did!' smiled Kurt. 'And I don't like you because of your pecs,' joked Kurt. 'You also have nice abs.'

They both laughed.

'He said it's not over,' said Sam.

'Well... Screw him. Come what may!'

' "_Nobody pushes an Hummel around" …,' _thought Sam.

'What about you're audition?'

'Well, tonight I'm performing at seven. The auditions are at four. So... We have a little time to spend together!'

Sam smiled. 'What about your song?'

'Well, I wanted to do _"As Long As You're Mine"_ but it's a duet, so... I choose another song.'

'What is it?'

' "_Thank Goodness"_ also from _Wicked_.'

'Cool!'

Sam had no idea about which song it was, but he pretended to know what _Thank Goodness_ was. After all, the title of the song was promising, and Sam couldn't help but being happy for him.

'_He doesn't know what is it... But he's pretending to... For me... I honestly love him...'_

'Kurt, hum... I often think about the song you sang instead of our duet...'

' "_Le Jazz Hot"_... What about it?'

'Well, I don't know much about musicals, but it surely was a difficult number to perform.'

'Oh, yes, it was! You see, it was originally performed by Julie Andrews in _Victor Victoria_, and she was, like, one of the best performers around.'

'Is she dead?'

'No, no... She lost her voice because of a surgical operation. She could reach the highest of notes.'

'Wow, she was amazing, then.'

'Amazing? She was outstanding! She played Maria in _The Sound of Music_ like no one else! Not even Mary Martin was like her!'

'Mary Martin?'

'Yes, she was the original Maria von Trapp in _The Sound of Music_ on Broadway."

'What about her?'

Kurt spent the whole day teaching Sam all he could about Broadway. From Stephen Sondheim, to Andrew Lloyd Webber; from _La Cage aux Folles_, to _Wicked_. And Sam was a perfect student. He was really interested in what Kurt was saying. After all, that was the world of his boyfriend, and he wanted to understand every single detail of it. Kurt played for him many songs, like _"Memory" _from _Cats , "All That's Known" _from _Spring Awakening, "Before the Parade Passes By" _from _Hello, Dolly!_ (in beautiful impression of Carol Channing), and _"Why God, Why?"_ from _Miss Saigon_. To Kurt's amazement, Sam really enjoyed that music. His music.

When they reached the stage door of the Gershwin Theatre, at a quarter to four, they were discussing about the role of Billy Elliot.

'You see Sam, Billy misses her mother, and he finds her in Mrs Wilkinson and in ballet. That's mostly the whole story. Plain, but full of meaning.'

'We should go see it one day, shouldn't we?'

'Absolutely.'

When they reached the waiting room, a massive crowd was there.

'Wow! It will be hard!'

'You're kidding, right? I know for certain you're better than all of them!'

He kissed Kurt, and many boys in the room looked at them, jealous of the blond boy.

'I must give in my curriculum. Wait for me here, will you?'

'Sure.' Sam found two empty seats in the room.

When Kurt handed his curriculum to the casting director, he went to seat near Sam.

They started to call some of the actors in the room. The waiting room slowly emptied, and, after an hour or so, it was Kurt's turn.

'Mr Kurt Hummel?' called an assistant from the door which led to the stage.

'Sam, I'm going. You aren't allowed on stage.'

'Don't worry, I'll wait here,' smiled Sam. 'Break a leg!'

Kurt smiled, and kissed him. He reached that door, opened it, and saw it, again.

It was the stage were he once performed with Rachel. They had sung _"For Good"_.

Somehow, the fact that he already knew that stage gave him confidence. He could could sing there, because he had already done it!

He reached the stage. It was fully illuminated by the props. They were the same ones from the beginning of act two, when Glinda sings _"Thank Goodness"_. A little wooden stand, lit by little green lights, with a microphone in the middle.

It couldn't have been more appropriate than this for his performance.

The stage glowed in a beautiful shade of green. There was also a ghost light. Kurt knew he had to stay beside it during his performance. He reached downstage, and introduced himself.

'Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm from Lima, Ohio, and I'm going to sing _"Thank Goodness" _.'

'_Thank goodness_, indeed. All the other boys sung _"Popular"_! A wave of fresh hair,' said the casting director.

Kurt watched the jet-black scene in front of him. He couldn't see anything. He didn't care. He knew that feeling, but he needed something to think about... Related to the song...

'_Of course...'_

He wasn't there, and, yet, Kurt imagined Sam, standing off-stage left, watching him. He had that same smile he wore after he had performed _"Le Jazz Hot"_. He sung that song for him. And he wanted to do it again.

'_We couldn't be happier, _

_Right, dear?_

_Couldn't be happier_

_Right here_

_Look what we've got_

_A fairy-tale plot_

_Our very own happy ending.'_

It was true, every single word. He was happy. And he couldn't be happier. Sam was there with him; watching him; protecting him; loving him. He waited so many years for his dreams to come true, and now, everything seemed like a perfect happy ending. The villain was defeated, and he ended up with the prince. The prince he always loved.

'_Where we couldn't be happier - _

_True, dear?_

_Couldn't be happier_

_And we're happy to share_

_Our ending vicariously_

_With all of you.'_

He was in New York City with Sam. The best place in the world. Full of culture and art.

And he was performing for the person who could cast him in his favourite show ever.

He was telling him why he deserved to be in the show. He was sharing his feelings with him. But he didn't know whether he had liked him or not. Yet.

'_He couldn't look handsomer_

_I couldn't feel humbler_

_We couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams come true!'_

He never cared about physical appearance very much (he dated Blaine), but he had to admit that Sam was, indeed, very handsome and charming. He was humble. He was there, stripped of his emotions. He was telling them the truth. He was telling them that he was now singing again. He was singing because he was happy. He always wished for this occasion, and his dreams were coming true.

'_That's why I couldn't be happier_

_No, I couldn't be happier_

_Though it is, I admit_

_The tiniest bit_

_Unlike I anticipated.'_

Yes, he was happy. But there was a price to pay. Sam almost fought Blaine in his house, and he didn't know where he was now.

For a moment, he felt sorry for him. But then he remembered how Blaine had used him all those years. And the sorriness became pity. Yes, he felt pity for him. He had loved Blaine. But he wasn't sure whether Blaine loved him too or not.

Yes, it was unlike he had anticipated. It was better.

'_Simply couldn't be happier_

Well - not "simply":

_'Cause getting your dreams_

_It's strange, but it seems_

_A little - well - complicated_

_There's a kind of a sort of : cost_

_There's a couple of things get: lost_

_There are bridges you cross_

_You didn't know you crossed_

_Until you've crossed'_

It hadn't been easy for Kurt. It hadn't been easy for Sam, too. He had come out to two different persons in two days. It was hard for to one person. He couldn't image two.

That was the cost. In order to be happy, you must be sincere. And you may loose everything. Sam could loose everything. He wasn't sure if his parents would have accepted his homosexuality.

But he had to try. Sam needed to tell the truth to his parents. He was their son, after all. They would never have harmed him. He had to do it to be sure. And if it ended up bad, Kurt would have always been there, for Sam.

While this thought crossed his mind, he had the feeling that the Sam in his head was smiling to him.

'_And if that joy, that thrill_

_Doesn't thrill you like you think _

_It will still - _

_With this perfect finale_

_The cheers and the ballyhoo..._

_Who _

_Wouldn't be happier?_

_So I couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens_

_When all your dreams come true_

_Well, isn't it?_

_Happy is what happens_

_When your dreams come true!'_

Stephen Schwartz was right. If the thrills you thought would have thrilled you don't thrill you anymore, you will always be unhappy if you keep going that way. But it wasn't his case. He had longed for Sam all those years, and in only three days he had lost his virginity, and he was now facing a Broadway casting manager for a featured role. All thanks to Sam. He had encouraged Kurt to dare, to always try something new. And he loved him so much. Every day seemed like that day when he had showed up in the choir room.

'_Hi everybody, I'm Sam. Sam, I am, and I don't like green eggs and ham.'_

That surely was an entrance. Peculiar, but still an entrance. And he had loved him from that very first moment.

When he had finished his performance, the casting manager did one thing he didn't expect... He applauded.

Kurt had been to many auditions, and no one had ever applauded him.

'Wow!' said the manager. 'Boy, you have talent... Like... Wow!'

Kurt blushed.

'Well, thank you.'

'We'll let you know, then.'

'Thank you for the opportunity.'

Kurt left the stage. He was headed to the waiting room where Sam was still waiting.

When Sam saw him, he stood up.

'Well, how did it go?'

Kurt hugged him hard, and, with his right cheek pressed on his chest, he said-

'He applauded!'

Sam was enthusiastic about that, and all he could do was to kiss him.

Then, something awkward happened. The boys in the room moaned.

There were two plausible explanations. The first was that they were still jealous of the blond boy; the second was that they had lost all hopes after what Kurt had just said.

Sam made the dinner.

They ate very normally. Kurt was still teaching Sam about Broadway.

'So, in _Sweeney Todd_ there is cannibalism on stage?' asked Sam, quite perplexed.

'Yes, but Stephen Sondheim could make suicide funny with his amazing wit. That's the great thing about the show. You, in the audience, know that those poor Londoners are eating human flesh, but they don't! It's like in the ancient Greek tragedy _Oedipus, the King_, when Oedipus curses the murderer of Laius. He is the murderer, and he doesn't know about it. But you, in the audience, d-'

Kurt's phone ringed.

'Excuse me, Sam.'

He picked up the phone. It bared _Unknown number_.

'Hello? This is Kurt Hummel.'

Sam couldn't hear what the other guy was saying to Kurt, but when he had hung up the phone, a broad smile was on his young face.

'Who was it?' asked Sam. 'Is everything OK?'

'Do you know who you're looking at?'

'Uhm... Yes... Kurt Hummel.' That seemed obvious to Sam.

'No. You're looking at the next Boq on Broadway! I start next September!'

'Oh my God, Kurt! That's amazing! We need to celebrate! Tomorrow I'll offer you a dinner at _Mardi's_! You're a Broadway star, now! You can eat there!'

'It's _Sardi's_, Sam,' pointed out Kurt, laughing. 'And, yes, you're right. I am a Broadway star now!'

Kurt couldn't believe his own words.

'You know, Sam. You said if I went to that casting, you would have told your parents.'

'You're right. A promise is a promise,' said Sam, putting his right hand on his heart and raising his left arm, laughing. ' Uhm... What about next Monday? Broadway shows aren't on on Mondays, aren't they?'

At that precise moment, Kurt realized he was terribly proud of his boyfriend.

'You're right, Sam. They aren't.'

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	9. All I Ask of You

-CHAPTER NINE-

"_All I Ask of You"_

**FOREWORD: **_I know, it's been quite a long time since I last published a new chapter of this fanfiction. I started to write it right after _Thank Goodness_, but then the whole Overstreet-gate occurred and I didn't want to write it anymore. But I thought that it wouldn't been an insult to the ship we all love. Sam and Kurt were made for each other. The writers of _Glee_ didn't understand it and didn't appreciate the excellent work of Chord Overstreet. Instead of giving him a proper contract (which he absolutely deserved), they hired new minor characters. The captain of our canoe couldn't tolerate it, so he left the show. We will all miss him and I agree with his choice. It was hard to do it, but our captain didn't disappoint us. If they prefer an unhealthy relationship for Kurt, they can keep Darren Criss and Blaine Anderson. We will never forget our character and the beautiful and remarkable things he could have done in the history of TV shows. I will go down with this ship. Always._

'_No more talk_

_of darkness,_

_Forget these_

_wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here,_

_nothing can harm you -_

_my words will_

_warm and calm you.'_

Everything was in its place.

Kurt, after being phoned by the casting director of _Wicked_, handed in his resignation letter to the Majestic Theatre.

He proudly walked in the theatre and gave the letter to him.

'It's been such an amazing experience, but I got casted as Boq in _Wicked_, so... I'm resigning.'

The director accepted his letter and wished him the best.

Kurt knew why he had finally been casted in such an important role.

'_It's because of Sam. I couldn't have done it without him. He doesn't care only about himself. This is his amazing gift. He's generous.'_

He was right.

That same evening, they had dinner at _Sardi's _to celebrate the good news. And, even though he couldn't totally afford it, Sam payed it.

'_Let me be_

_your freedom,_

_let daylight_

_dry your tears._

_I'm here,_

_with you, beside you,_

_to guard you_

_and to guide you . . .'_

The week passed smoothly.

Kurt was attending rehearsals for his new role, and Sam was looking for a new job.

He had found a spot in an orchestra. They wanted a member who could play the guitar.

'Do you think I could do it? I mean, a guitar isn't really an orchestra instrument.'

'Sam, this is a rock musical orchestra! Guitars are very important in those, and no one else I know could play the guitar like you can.'

'So, I'll give it a try?'

'You should. You're great!'

And Sam, encouraged by the kind words of Kurt, got casted in the orchestra of the new _Spring Awakening_ revival.

'Kurt, I got it!'

'I knew it!' shrieked Kurt.

'So, _Spring Awakening_ is that show about German teenagers, right?'

'It is.'

'And its original cast was... Oh, God, I can't remember it...'

'Well, this is weird... Neither can I! But don't worry, you got that it's about German teenagers,' smiled Kurt.

'_Say you love me_

_every_

_waking moment,_

_turn my head_

_with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me_

_with you,_

_now and always . . ._

_promise me that all_

_you say is true -_

_that's all I ask_

_of you . . .'_

Eventually, Monday arrived.

Sam was really agitated, because it meant that the next day, he would have come out to his parents.

He phoned them that morning.

'Hi, mum! It's me, Sam!'

'_Oh, Sam. God bless you! Where have you been all these days? We phoned you many times!'_

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it's just... I had low battery and I couldn't find a way to recharge it...'

He lied. He had turned off the phone those days because he knew they would have phoned him.

'Anyway... Mum, do you mind If I come and see you tomorrow? There's something I need to tell you.'

'_Sure, Sammy. But, can you please explain to us why you didn't marry Quinn?'_

'Mum, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Face to face.'

'_OK Sam. I'll see you tomorrow! Have a nice day.'_

'See you tomorrow!'

He hung up.

'_Let me be_

_your shelter,_

_let me_

_be your light._

_You're safe:_

_No-one will find you_

_your fears are_

_far behind you . . .'_

When they arrived at Sam's old house, Sam was very agitated.

'I think it's the worst idea I've ever had...,' said Sam.

'Come on!' said Kurt. 'You'll be fine!'

Sam took a deep breath and knocked the door. After a few seconds, Mr and Mrs Evans opened the door.

'Oh, Sammy! How nice to see you!'

'It's good to see you too, mum. Hi dad!' He looked at Kurt. 'Mum - uhm - do you remember Kurt Hummel? He's and old schoolmate of mine.'

'Hello Mrs Evans. Mr Evans...,' said Kurt.

'Of course I remember you! When you helped Sam, he was so grateful to you! He couldn't stop talking about you!'

'Oh, really?'

Sam blushed. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course you can! Kurt, would you like to see our house?'

'I'll be delighted!'

So, Sam accompanied him touring his house. When they reached the room Kurt was most eager to see, they were alone.

'And, this was my bedroom...'

The walls were full of posters of famous singers Sam admired and, to Kurt's amazement, his bookshelf was full of books. Any kind of books. Classical and modern literature, comic books, biographies, sheet music. But, when Kurt laid his eyes on a particular series of books, his eyes gleamed.

'You like _Harry Potter_?'

'Are you kidding? I adore it! As you can see I have the British version of the books.'

'I see, but, why?'

'Because those are the words that J.K. Rowling wrote. They have not been adapted for the American public.'

'It's so poetical,' smiled Kurt. 'So do you think you could speak to me, one day, in a British accent? You know I love William and Kate.'

'Dunno, but, y'see, _all I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air with one enormous chair. Oh, wouldn't it be loverly?'_ smirked Sam.

Kurt took his copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

'You know, this is my favourite book in the whole saga.'

'I know, it's good, but my favourite is _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.'

'Favourite character on the count of three,' said Kurt. 'One... two... three!'

'Severus Snape!'

'Severus Snape!'

'Are you kidding me?' said Kurt.

'No, Snape's a bad-ass!'

'Yeah, he is.'

'He always loved Lily _Evans_, no matter what. And he did all he could do to protect her.'

'This strangely reminds me of something...'

'Come on. Let's go downstairs,' smiled Sam.

They reached the door, when Kurt said:

'You know, I always found ginger boys extremely hot, if you know what I mean...'

'Yeah, so did I.'

'_All I want_

_is freedom,_

_a world with_

_no more night . . ._

_and you_

_always beside me_

_to hold me_

_and to hide me . . .'_

They reached the living room, where Sam's parents were chatting. They saw them and invited them to sit down.

'So, Sam, would you like to tell us why you, eventually, didn't marry Quinn Fabray?' asked Sam's father.

'Dad, you know, there's a moment in your life when you have to think about yourself and make a list of your priorities. That moment, for me, occurred lately. Luckily, it was very easy for me to do it. All I wanted, from my life, was to be happy. And you can't be happy when you're insincere to the people who love you the most. That's what you've always taught me. So I've decided to come clean with the people who made me happy.'

'What are you trying to say, Sam?' asked Sam's mother.

'I mean that I have something I need to say to you. Something that I kept hidden for too much time.'

Kurt was examining Sam very carefully. He saw the strong, confident boy he knew fading away. Instead, a very vulnerable expression was appearing on his face. He felt sorry for him because he knew that feeling. The feeling that you have an unbearable weight on you back. You want to get rid of it, but you can't do it easily, for that weight is tied with thousands of cords. You must cut them all before feeling free.

'Mum... Dad... I-I'm... I'm gay,' stuttered Sam.

There was a terrible silence. One of those silences when you don't know what's going to happen.

Kurt and Sam waited for a reaction. Then, Sam's father spoke.

'Sam, when I held you, right after you were born, I saw your face. Your mother was still in the hospital bed and you were soaked in God knows what. But I looked directly into your eyes and thought "Here you are. I've been waiting for you for so long".'

'Dad...' said Sam, with tears in his eyes.

'Let me finish, Sam. Then, you smiled to me and took my thumb into your little hand. I was the happiest person on Earth, because I was the father of such a perfect creature. Then you grew up, and I never stopped thinking how proud I was of you. Your father always loved you. And he always will, Sam. You and your brothers are the best things that's ever happened to us. Did you really think that anything could change those feeling?'

'Dad, it's just... You know... The church, God and all that stuff...'

'Sam, God makes no mistakes! If they have a problem with you being gay, well... I think the Eleventh Commandment is "Screw that"!' said Sam's dad. 'Am I wrong, honey?' asked his wife.

'No,' replied she. 'Oh, Sammy... Why didn't you tell us before?'

'I was afraid to disappoint you.'

'You can be very silly, sometimes!' laughed Sam's mum.

'So... I presume you're Sam's boyfriend, then,' said Sam's father to Kurt.

'Uhm... Yes... Yes! Yes, I am!' said Kurt. He didn't expect a question.

'I guess I now know why you didn't marry Quinn,' smiled Mr Evans.

'Yeah... You do,' replied Sam.

'How about a nice cup of tea?' asked Mrs Evans.

Mrs Evans prepared the teapot and brought the tray in the living room. While the were sipping their teas, the talked about everything. From school days, to present days. From Sam's old habits, to Kurt's dad.

After all, it had been a pleasant day.

Sam took some clothes, books and his notebook from his old bedroom and put them in a bag to bring home.

They greeted Sam's parents and left for New York City.

'_Then say you'll share with_

_me one_

_love, one lifetime . . ._

_Let me lead you_

_from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me_

_with you_

_here, beside you . . ._

_anywhere you go,_

_let me go too -_

_Christine,_

_that's all I ask_

_of you . . .'_

Under their bedsheets, that night, Sam was hugging Kurt.

'It wasn't as bad as I thought,' said Sam.

'I know,' replied Kurt. 'You're very lucky Sam. There are kids who can't come out and, if they do, they are turned out into the street. Some of them don't know where to go. But you have a family who loves you.'

'I think I've always known it, that they would have accepted me. But I wasn't brave enough, I think.'

'Well, you are now.' Kurt kissed him.

'Wow, it's been a long day. I think I haven't driven that much in my entire life.'

'I'm also tired.'

Sam turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

'You know, I can't wait to see you perform.'

'_Anywhere you go_

_let me go too . . ._

_Love me -_

_that's all I ask_

_of you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	10. You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want

-CHAPTER TEN-

"_You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want"_

The next week, everything went on smoothly.

Kurt continued to perform eight times a week in _The Phantom of the Opera_ and, before going to work, he attended the rehearsals for _Wicked_. He didn't need to learn the songs, because he already knew them all by heart. It had been the first musical he had fallen in love with. Maybe he only loved _The Sound of Music_ as much as _Wicked_. It was the best job on Earth. And for Kurt, it wasn't difficult at all. He met his fellow cast members and he got on with them pretty well.

Sam also liked his new job. It was the first time he had ever played in a Broadway orchestra and he didn't know what to expect. He found the whole show business world very thrilling. He played the guitar and the music of _Spring Awakening_, as Kurt had taught him, had been composed by Duncan Sheik with his guitar. Sam had many major solos, _"All That's Known"_, _"Touch Me" _and _"Left Behind"_ for instance, so he had the chance to show the world his musical skills.

On a Monday morning, Sam wanted to spend the day walking through the city, visiting the theatres Kurt so much talked about, but he couldn't go with him.

'I'm sorry, I can't come with you. I have dress rehearsals, you know.'

'Don't worry, I'll go alone. I won't go astray. I know you must be perfect for those New York theatregoers.'

'I want to be perfect for you, Sam.'

'You're already perfect.'

'Anyway, you'll have a peace offering when you'll be back home, I promise.'

'I said don't worry! Really!' smiled Sam.

'You'll have it anyway. You deserve it...'

It was seven p.m. when Sam reached home. He knocked the door.

'Kurt! It's me!'

'Coming!'

After a few seconds, Kurt opened the door.

'Welcome back!'

Sam entered the house and closed the door.

The lights were dimmed. The house was scented of oriental spices. Candles were lightning the rooms.

Kurt was wearing his dressing-gown.

'What's happening?' asked Sam.

'My peace offering,' smiled Kurt.

'This looks good.'

'It is. I want to play a little game with you tonight.'

'Sure. What is it?'

'You'll see. All you have to do is take this and wear it.'

Kurt handed him a little piece of black silk.

'A thong?'

'Just wear it and meet me in the bed room.'

'OK.'

Sam went to the bathroom, took off all of his clothes and tied the thong around his pelvis with two knots.

It was quite hard to keep it put because Sam _really_ liked the whole situation. Compared with his body, the thong looked small. He exited from the bathroom and met Kurt in the bedroom. He was still wearing the dressing-gown.

'Can I just say that you've never looked hotter?' smiled mischievously Kurt.

'Uhm... Thanks,' blushed Sam. 'What do I have to do now?'

'Lay on the bed and I'll do all the rest.'

Sam lied down on the bed. Kurt then got four soft black stripes of silk.

'I'm gonna tie you up, Sammy.'

He took the first stripe and tied Sam's right arm to the first bar of the head-board of the bed; his left arm to the last one; his right foot to the first bar of the foot-board of the bed; then his left foot to the last one.

Sam lied there, tied and spreadeagled, on the bed, clearly very excited. Kurt then took off his dressing-gown, revealing himself wearing nothing but a jockstrap.

'I've never thought to see you wearing one of those,' joked Sam.

'And you never will, again.'

'You know, I like it on you...'

Kurt mounted on top of Sam, his legs around his groin. He started to caress his face, then their lips met.

Maybe it was the situation, but this time, Sam felt the same feeling he felt when he first made love to Kurt.

'Let's get dirty, shall we?' said Kurt.

Kurt moved from where he was to the space between Sam's legs, his bare buns facing him. Then he lowered his torso. He started to caress his ass with his right hand, often fingering his entrance and slightly spanking himself.

'Do you like it, Sam? Do you want to have it?'

'Oh, yes I do.'

He moved his hand to his bulge, stroking it. Because of Kurt's position, Sam could see it between Kurt's legs.

'And what about this?'

'Oh, yes!'

He jumped gently off the bed and, smiling maliciously, took another black stripe.

'Let's make it dirtier.'

He blindfolded Sam.

He couldn't see a thing. He felt Kurt moving again on top of him, his erection fighting to get out of the thong, and the sound of the nearest drawer opening and closing.

A hot feeling pervaded his chest and stomach. Then he felt Kurt's hand massaging them.

'Oh, yes. Oil me up!'

'I knew you would have liked it.'

The oil had the same scent of the candles, oriental spices. The massage was sensual and soft. Kurt's gentle hands moved slowly, lining every single muscle of Sam's torso. Then his hands moved to Sam's arms and, eventually, to his legs.

'I know you can't see it but, I assure you, you are shining in the light just as I shine on stage,' joked Kurt.

Sam laughed. 'What now?'

'You'll feel it.'

Kurt started to kiss him passionately. Then he licked his chest, sucking his swollen nipples, then down to the navel. He licked it. Sam felt a prickling sensation. He liked it. He then felt Kurt's mouth licking his cock through the thong, biting it gently every now and then.

Kurt's hand was now untying the thong's knots. He was now free.

'I think I will never get used to it,' said Kurt.

Kurt put some oil on Sam's cock. He started to masturbate it. The hot oil gave Sam the feeling of being in a dream, a warm dream. He felt Kurt's hands massaging his cock and balls. He still couldn't see anything.

Then, he felt Kurt's warm mouth on his erection.

'_You can be as loud as_

_The hell you want_

_When you're making love'_

The warmth took over his body.

Kurt's wet mouth made him moan and groan. He wasn't distracted by the sight of Kurt's head moving up and down, so it was a completely new sensation.

The blow-job had briefs pauses so that Sam could last more. He struggled through the whole time. He didn't want it to end. It was too good to be true. But then with a loud shriek, he came into Kurt's mouth.

It was amazing. But something was weird.

Kurt didn't stop blowing. He continued.

A guilty, painful pleasure rushed all over Sam's cock, and this made him scream even more.

'O yes, Kurt. Continue!'

But Sam's cock, for now, gave all it could give. Kurt moved forward and started kissing Sam.

In a passionate, sensual lip-meeting, Sam's inhibitions faded away.

'Kurt, I want to suck you cock, now!'

'Aye aye, my captain.'

Sam didn't know how much it took, but in no time, he found his lips around Kurt's erection.

Being tied up, it was harder for him to do the job without hands. Anyway, he welcomed that guest in the most polite way. He started very slowly but then, with the help of Kurt's swaying, he sped up the gesture.

He had never done something like that. He still couldn't see a thing and his arms were struggling with the stripes. He wanted to grab Kurt's ass, to spank it; he wanted to touch Kurt's cock, to wank him while sucking it. But no.

Kurt was moaning of pleasure. He grabbed Sam's head and moved it closer every time his groin was near Sam's nose. He also was rapt. He was doing something he would have never dared to do: he was messing up Sam's golden hair.

The ecstatic moment, the rush of lust and the sounds filling the room caused two major consequences: Kurt came into Sam's trouty mouth; Sam's cock, at the thought of him slapping Kurt's ass, was erected once more.

'Oh... That was amazing!' said Kurt, lowered to kiss him.

'T-thanks.'

Kurt realized of Sam's cock.

'My captain, someone hoisted the colours without permission,' joked maliciously Kurt. 'What should we do to him?'

'Me know it was you, you scrumpet.' Sam was enjoying the pirate game.

'Oh, no! I swear, it wasn't me!'

'Aye! It was ye. Ye shouldn't parade yer ass in front of the captain.'

'But, sir. You're blindfolded!'

'Not in my thoughts. Ye must be punished!'

'What should I do?'

'Me think ye know.'

Kurt picked again the oil and a condom. He put it on Sam and pour the oil again on it. He massaged a bit and then, he lowered himself on top of it.

'Ouch!'

Sam's big erection was now into Kurt.

'My captain, is it enough?'

'No.'

'But capt-'

'I said NO!'

Kurt also was enjoying the game. He satisfied, then, his captain's wish.

The hardness, the lenght and the size of the cock made Kurt yell of sensual pain.

'_You're not allowed to be loud_

_At the library_

_At the art museum _

_Or at a play._

_But when you and your partner_

_Are doing the nasty,_

_Don't behave like you're _

_At the ballet!'_

He started to move up and down. First slowly to acquaint the gesture, then faster.

They both moaned very loudly.

'Oh captain, you're cock is so huge!'

'Me know. Ye like it, uh?'

'Oh yes! Oh YES!'

Sam's dick grew harder and harder. Eventually, with another scream of pleasure, Sam came. He was so satisfied that, after the leak, his body vibrated for a few seconds.

'Oh! Oh! That was good,' said Kurt.

'Aye!' said Sam, gulping.

He took of the condom, tied a knot and threw it on the near dust bin.

'But, captain, there's a reason why I tied you.'

'And what is it?'

'I spoke with the rest of the crew and we all agree that you need a lesson. You see, you can just walk on this ship and show off your sexiness.'

'But _when you got it, flaunt it_!'

'I agree with that but, we've been on this ship for a year or so and the men are terribly horny.'

'That's flattering...'

'You also must be punished then.'

'That's a mutiny then!'

'Have it your way, sir.'

Kurt was now facing Sam's entrance. He licked it and fingered it until it was relaxed.

'The Queen will hear about this!'

'Sam, pirates hate the Queen.'

'Ah, yeah, you're right... Then... The Brethren Court will hear about this!'

'That's better,' laughed Kurt. 'But you see... I don't care.'

Kurt wore a condom, lubed his cock with some oil and entered Sam.

'_Don't let the neighbors_

_Stop you from havin' fun,_

_They'll have peace and quiet_

_When you're good and done.'_

It was Sam's second time as a bottom. He enjoyed it the first time. And this one was even better.

All he felt was the hot feeling around his sphincter of penetration, the noise of their bodies meeting and of, in Kurt's soft and gracious voice, moaning of pleasure.

The salty smell of sweat, the poignant smell of cum and the exotic smell of the candles met in their air. The result was a sensual scent of sex and, in their case, love.

In another yell, Kurt came. He exited from Sam.

''_Cause you can be as loud as_

_The hell you want_

_When you're making love.'_

'I think the captain has learned his lesson, hasn't he?'

'That you are hot as fuck?'

'Yes.' He kissed him. 'Good boy,' said Kurt, patting gently one hand on Sam's face.

He untied Sam and took off the blindfold.

'I think this was the best one yet,' said Sam.

'Yes, me too,' said Kurt, while he was welcomed in Sam's arms. 'You're a perfect pirate.'

'Thanks.'

'I don't think that was what most of them did but, if it were, _yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me_!'

**AFTERWORD: **_I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted them to do something light and funny after what happened in the previous ones. Don't miss next chapter: the romantic epilogue!_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	11. Finale

-EPILOGUE-

"_Finale"_

_One month later_

Sam was standing in front of his bedroom mirror. He was finishing knotting the tie around his neck. The suit he was wearing was simple. Black. The tie was also black and the shirt was white. He was alone in the house. Kurt was at the theatre, for this was his opening night. Sam knew that was nothing special in the theatre world. Kurt was no big star. But he was for Sam.

That morning, Kurt woke up early. He was very agitated, but he knew that that was his shot, his first big shot, so he didn't have to screw it up. He was ready. He knew he could do it.

He had sent tickets to his father, Carole and Finn. He couldn't send tickets to all members of his old Glee club, first because he didn't know where they lived, then because the manager didn't give him enough.

When Sam woke up, he found himself alone in the bed, something he wasn't used to anymore. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast, when he found a not from Kurt attached to an envelope, which read:

"_I didn't want to wake you up. I feet strange. I have to go to the theatre now. I know it's weird because, right now, it's 7 a.m. and I will only be performing at 8 p.m. tonight. I hope it's OK for you._

_Open the envelope. There's a treat for you."_

He took the envelope and opened it. Inside, there was a little piece of paper. In the middle, it read:

"_GERSHWIN THEATRE_

_222 WEST 51ST ST., NYC_

_WICKED"_

On the left there was a bar-code and, beside it, some strange numbers and:

"SEC: ORCH

ROW: AA

SEAT: 110"

Inside the envelope there was another note from Kurt:

"_This is the best ticket I got and the best ticket there is. It's front row, right in the middle. Under the stage. It's your first Broadway show and it has to be special._

_I hope you liked it. _

_See you tonight at the stage door (242, West 51nd Street)._

_xx_

_Kurt"_

'_Wow,'_ thought Sam. _'I hope he's all right now.'_

He looked at the kitchen clock. It was 11 a.m. He wasn't hungry anymore. All he wanted to do was to do something special for Kurt.

He didn't know what happened on opening nights but in movies, it involved something anybody liked.

Sam spent the day looking Finn's and the Hudson's telephone numbers. He wanted to meet them at the theatre. It was quite awkward when Sam phoned Finn.

'Hello. Is this Finn Hudson?'

'_Yes, it is. Who's talking?'_

'It's me, Sam. Sam Evans.'

'_Wow! Sam! How are you?'_

'I'm fine thanks. Listen Finn, I'm calling because of tonight.'

'_I'm sorry Sam, but I'm not free. You see, it's Kurt's opening night on Broadway and he gave the family some tickets.'_

'Yes, I know. I got one too.'

'_Cool! So, Blaine is coming too, isn't he?'_

'Uhm... No, he's not.'

'_Oh... That's weird. Well, we'll be there at 7.30 p.m. You?'_

'I guess 7.30 p.m.'

'_See you there, then.'_

'OK. Bye.'

'_Bye, Sam.'_

He hung up.

'That was awkward.'

But he did not care. Nothing could spoil his boyfriend's best day of his life.

The sky of New York City was dark, apparently star-less. It was 7 p.m., but the lights of Times Square made it seem like midday. Sam, dressed up smart and elegant, walked straight to Broadway, passing by the _tkts_ booth, _Hershey's_ and the Ambassador Theatre

He reached the Winter Garden Theatre. He tried to remember what Kurt told him about this theatre.

'_This is a Broadway major venue. _West Side Story_ and _Funny Girl_ opened here first. Then _Cats_ came here from London. And now there's _Mamma Mia!_. It's here since 2001. I can't believe it's still on.'_

He turned left. He now faced the _Wicked_'s billboard.

'_He was so happy when he told us he had sung with Rachel here,' _thought Sam.

He had now arrived at the entrance, when a voice called.

'Oy, Sam!'

It was Finn. He also was wearing a suit and he was with his mother, who wore a beautiful blue dress, and Kurt's father. He also wore a suit.

'_So these are my parents-in-law...'_

'Hey, Finn!'

They hugged.

'It's been so long, isn't it?'

'Yeah! Sam, this is my mother, Carole, and this is Kurt's dad, Burt, my stepfather.'

'Hello. Nice to meet you. Mrs Hummel, you look fabulous in that dress.'

'Oh thank you Sam!'

'Yeah...,' said Finn, surprised. 'So, how do you do Sam?'

'Oh, great. I just found a new job. Finn, I heard you broke up with Rachel. I'm so sorry.'

'Yeah, it was a month ago, but I'm fine.'

They entered the theatre. Sam could appreciate the beautiful design of the entrance hall, especially made for _Wicked_. They reached their floor.

'I don't think I even need to see it to know the story. Kurt played the show's CD every day when he was in high school. He had an iPod exclusively for _Wicked_,' laughed Burt.

'I've never seen it,' said Sam.

'Oh, I'm not gonna spoil it for you, but I can tell you you'll love the plot twist. OK, so we've got row F seats 105, 106, 107. You?'

'AA 110.'

'It's right under the stage,' said Carole, surprised.

'Yes,' smiled awkwardly Sam.

'And you've never seen the show.'

'Never.'

'How come Kurt invited you and that bloke, Blaine, is not here,' said Burt, curious.

'Uhm... I have no idea!'

A bell ringed.

'I think we'd better take our seats,' said Sam, quickly.

He reached his seat. Everything was marvellous. The giant dragon over the curtain, the map of Oz, the whole theatre.

'_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this performance of Wicked. We remind you that the taking of photograph is strictly forbidden. Also, please take this opportunity to turn off cellphones and beepers. We thank you for your collaboration, and hope you enjoy the show.'_

The overture started.

The show was begun. And now the two main characters were discussing about room assignment.

'_Glinda totally looks like that lady... April Rhodes! And Elphaba reminds me of Rachel Berry,'_ thought Sam.

It happened in a second. Glinda was complaining about his room, when a sweet and familiar voice said something.

'That is so unfair! You should say something!'

Kurt appeared on stage. He had surely been there all along but the scene was focused on the girls. He looked radiant in his costume, a proud and fierce look on his face. It meant to say 'I can do it, and you're going to like me!'

Tears filled Sam's eyes. He was so happy for him. All his dreams had come true. He was on the stage he loved the most playing his favourite musical. At that moment, Sam didn't care about himself. All he cared about was Kurt.

The next scene with Kurt was in the school ground. Sam smiled at the thought of Kurt liking a girl, but he knew that that was fiction. When he showed up at the _Ozdust Ballroom_ dancing with Nessarose, helping her and her wheel chair, that reminded him of how Kurt helped him and how he nice and gentle he was. He looked as if he was really caring about that girl on the wheelchair.

'_Another one of his amazing gifts...'_

After the spectacular end-of-act-one number, the curtain fell.

All Sam could do was to pick up his phone and text Kurt.

"_It's only me and you here. We're both where we're supposed to be."_

Kurt reappeared on stage. Sam couldn't believe the plot twist! He grew up watching _The Wizard of Oz_ and this could explain it all.

'He's the Wooden Tin Man!', said he.

A girl next to him looked at him as if she was saying _'DUH!'._

In his last scene, this time Kurt was evil. That look didn't belong to him, but he wore it amazingly.

'Kill the witch!,' screamed Kurt.

After an amazing closing number, the curtain fell again. It rose again. The curtain call began.

When it was Kurt's turn, Sam jumped on his feet, clapping his hands and screaming as much as he could. He knew Kurt couldn't see him from up there, but he thought their eyes met somewhere in the dark.

At the stage door, Sam was waiting with Kurt's family. Some girls were looking at him with a malicious look.

'Damn it, I've forgotten something to give Kurt,' said Carole. 'Well, I can see we all have,' smiled her.

'Well...,' said Sam.

By a fortuitous chance, a voice rang in the crowd.

'I've got something to deliver to Mr Sam Evans. Mr Sam Evans!,' said the voice.

'It's me!'

Sam came back after a minute with an enormous bouquet of red roses.

'Wow, dude!,' said Finn.

The cast began to come out. When Kurt arrived, Sam approached and gave him the roses.

'You were amazing. I'm so proud of you,' said Sam.

He kissed him in front of everybody. The reactions were multiple.

Burt and Carole were surprised. They knew their son was gay, but they also knew that Blaine was his boyfriend. Anyway, after a second they smiled.

Finn's jaws dropped. 'Dude!' was all he could say.

The girls groaned. 'Pity. He was too cute to be straight.'

Kurt went to his family, bearing the roses and hand in hand with Sam.

'So what do you think?'

'Brilliant!,' said Carole.

'I so proud of you, son,' said Burt.

'Dude!,' said Finn, again.

After having accompanied Finn, Burt and Carole to their hotel and after a lot of explanations, Sam and Kurt headed home. Hand in hand. Again

'That went well, didn't it?'

'Oh, yes! Finn was shocked! He kept saying 'Dude! You dated Quinn!' and so on,' laughed Kurt. 'Did you like the show?'

'Oh, yes! I especially liked a sexy little Munchkin on stage.'

Kurt laughed.

'So, you heard me talking about _Wicked_ for ages and now you've seen it! What do you think about it?'

'It's great! I loved it!'

'Favourite number?'

'Well, all of them are great...'

'But?'

'"_Popular"_ was really funny!'

'_There's a place for us, _

_A time and place for us. _

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there. _

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there. _

_Somehow, _

_Some day, _

_Somewhere!'_

'I love you, Kurt.'

'I love you, Sam.'

And, in front of their house, they kissed once more.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>_We've reached the end! It's been an amazing journey and I can't stop thanking those who encouraged me with their reviews. We won't have Kum/Hevans anytime soon, but, as long as we have fanfictions, our couple will never be over. I hope you enjoyed reading the fanfiction as much as I did writing it. Thank you again and Kum on!_

* * *

><p><strong>In "Cabaret", money made the world go around. Here, reviews make the writers keep writing.<strong>

**Please, review :)**


End file.
